You Saved Me
by starzee
Summary: Damon saves Bonnie from an attack and they end up friends... so... Bonnie decides to meddle and get Damon together with Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is set after season 2 but none of season 3 happened.**

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She felt like crap. A couple of hours ago she'd caught Jeremy half naked with Anna. She hadn't even known that Anna was back. Jeremy admitted she'd been back for three months. Apparently, so was Vicki but she'd split town in the hopes she wouldn't be staked again. Bonnie told Jeremy to go to hell then she ran. She ran to her Grams' house and as stupid as it was, she decided to drink her problems away. Again. This happened whenever things got too much for her. It was a nice night so she took a couple of bottles and went into the woods. She no longer feared anything so she wasn't worried. As stupid as that was.<p>

She found herself a comfortable spot against a smooth tree and started to drown her sorrows. Unfortunately, her plan wasn't working. The drunker she got, the more she started to think over everything. Jeremy had clearly been screwing Anna for three months behind her back. He hadn't even the kindness in him to look guilty. Elena only talked about Stefan. She only talked to Bonnie about how Bonnie could use her magic to find Stefan and get him back. Caroline was spending all of her time with Tyler. She'd only seen her a few times recently and all Caroline did was talk about Tyler and she acted a bit awkward. That and she wanted to know if Bonnie could look into a spell to either stop his transformation or make it less painful for him. Bonnie felt like the only thing people ever wanted from her was her magic. Even Jeremy had been asking her a lot of questions about it before his major betrayal.

She thought over the last few months. She never saw her friends for anything other than magic or vampire problems. Either it was Stefan going off the deep end or Katherine causing havoc. Not to mention the Klaus debacle. Elena said that she didn't want Bonnie to die for her but she was pretty sure the only one of them all who actually took action against her dying was Damon. She knew Stefan was fine with her dying for Elena. She kind of understood though so it didn't crush her completely. Though that did hurt. For the first time, the only person that wasn't pissing her off was Damon. That thought alone should have made her itchy but he'd unfortunately grown on her. She'd even _wanted_ him to survive the wolf bite. With his emotions on, he wasn't as despicable as she once thought. She was hit by a crazy realisation that she didn't actually particularly mind him anymore. There was even the odd occasion that she found him funny. She actually liked him... That was odd. She had to keep drinking and push those thoughts away.

She felt her senses blurring and she was getting kind of sleepy. It really probably wasn't the best idea to drink alone in the woods at night now that she thought about it. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to not have to worry about consequences. She just wanted to be a stupid teenager for once and not an all powerful witch surrounded by supernatural beings that were all hell bent on killing each other for no good reason. She was so lost in thoughts, she didn't hear the twig snapping, she didn't hear the footsteps.

"Hey, darlin'." The man quipped and Bonnie's head snapped up. Her vision was blurred. Hazy. She didn't recognise this man. "You alright?" He asked with a devious glint in his eyes. Bonnie felt herself go on high alert but she knew this person was human. That actually frightened her more than if it had been a supernatural as she couldn't use her powers to harm a human. Not even if she wanted to.

"Just leave me alone, please." Bonnie slurred and he chuckled.

"Alone." He said as he swaggered towards her. "We are indeed alone." He agreed and Bonnie felt panic like never before. She tried to get up but her limbs were clumsy and uncoordinated and why the hell did she drink so much?

"Back off." Bonnie said with a glare. She tried to stand up again and she managed to get to her feet. She took a step and tripped and unfortunately, he caught her.

"Anyone ever tell you that drinking in the woods alone when you're sinfully sexy is kind of a bad idea?" The man asked her with a dark laugh. Bonnie was afraid. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. She couldn't walk right so it's not like she could run. She may be a powerful witch but physically, she was about as strong as a five year old.

"Let me go." Bonnie pleaded then he lay her down on the ground and covered her with his body.

"That's not going to happen, sexy." He sneered and her survival instincts kicked in. She hit him and scratched him with all her might and kicked and struggled but he held her down. She managed to scratch a gash into his face and he snarled then punched her square in the jaw. She felt the blood fall from her lip. She wasn't going to get out of this. And there was nobody to help her.

* * *

><p>Damon had been sitting in front of the fire having a drink when he got the feeling something was off. He'd been able to sense the witch since he drained her blood. It was only a little and only if she felt something particularly strongly and he'd felt all evening that she was between furious and upset. Nobody knew that he could sense her, of course. He didn't think that would go down well. It kind of bothered him that she was upset but an upset and furious witch was not the best thing for a vampire to face so he stayed away.<p>

His head snapped up to attention when her feelings suddenly shifted like a switch to pure terror. She was terrified of something. Not just a little frightened – she was petrified. He couldn't ignore that. Unfortunately, he gave a shit about the little witch and _nobody_ terrified anyone he gave a shit about. He'd slaughter them. He was out the door not even a second later.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was crying and screaming and honestly she would rather be covered in bruises and gashes than just lie there and take it. He ripped her top open and punched her body. He managed to get her jeans off and she kicked and crawled and tried to get away. She'd even hit him with one of her bottles but he took it off her and hit her back. Her body ached and she was in pain. Real pain. She kind of wished they'd let her die killing Klaus so that she'd never have had to experience this.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon ran as fast as he could. He ran faster than he was sure he'd ever run before. He could feel her pain, her terror and her hatred and he was going to enjoy ripping apart whoever was hurting her. Soon enough he heard screams and he pushed himself to go faster. Soon enough, his enhanced vision showed him what was happening and he was pretty sure he'd never felt so murderous. He ran forward and ripped the guy away from her and flung him against a tree. He looked down at her body. She was lying in only her bra and underwear. Her clothes lay in pieces. She was covered in blood and bruises and tears coated her face. He pulled his jacket off and put it over her, not caring that his favourite jacket was now covered in her blood. He'd never seen anyone so relieved to see him before. He thought she wouldn't want him to see her so exposed. He knelt down next to her and gently lifted her into his arms.<p>

"Damon?" She croaked and he looked at her bruised and beaten face. He was going to torture this fool beyond his wildest imagination. And his imagination was pretty wild.

"Bonnie? Drink." He said as he bit into his wrist and held it out for her. "You don't want those scars." He said to her softly. "Trust me." He said to her with a nod. She took his wrist immediately. She drank down his blood. Bonnie was kind of shocked at how unaffected Damon was by her blood that was everywhere. Bonnie was shocked at just how safe she now felt with him there. The man had been knocked out when he hit the tree and for that Damon was thankful. He was glad that Bonnie wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. When he saw that she was starting to heal a few minutes later he stood up, still carrying her bridal style and she held on to him tightly not wanting to see the guy. He walked over to the man and kicked him awake.

"What the hell?" The guy said and he stood up. Bonnie saw Damon's face change to it's vampiric form. "What are you?" The man gasped.

"You are going to stand here in silence until I come back for you." Damon compelled him and his tone was murderous. He sounded like a monster.

"I'm going to stand here in silence until you come back for me." The man repeated under compulsion and Damon let him go. The man's eyes widened in terror but he couldn't scream as Damon had compelled him to be silent. Damon turned on his heel and sped to Bonnie's house. He was so beyond furious that his face hadn't changed back. Bonnie was too shaken to say anything. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop Damon from killing that man and honestly, she wasn't going to try. She'd never felt so helpless in all of her life. She'd begged him to let her go and he hadn't so she felt no remorse over not saying anything to Damon about it. When he got to her door he opened the door with one hand and before he could ask...

"Come in, Damon." She said in a whisper and he walked right in and kicked the door shut behind him. He walked right up the stairs and followed her scent to the room he knew would be hers and he set her on her feet gently and his jacket still covered her.

"Grab some pyjamas and I'll put the shower on." He said then left her room and went into the bathroom. She was kind of stunned at him doing that but so thankful too. Like he knew she would want to wash the man off her as soon as possible. She opened a drawer and fished out clean underwear and her pyjamas and she heard the shower go on in her bathroom. She heard Damon fiddle with the knobs for a few seconds then he opened the cabinet with the towels and took some out. She walked over to the bathroom just as he came out of it. "Go on." He said softly stepping out of the way and she hurried inside and he closed the door behind her. She took away his jacket from her body and saw that it was now covered in blood. She wondered if she could get that off it but had to stop a chuckle at the thought he might like it better that way. She peeled off her underwear and bra and stepped under the shower which was at the perfect temperature and she was comfortable in the knowledge that Damon had kept her safe. Again.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie finished her shower she looked in the mirror. All of her bruises and cuts were gone. Her body was completely healed. She was so thankful that Damon had healed her. She was so thankful that she wouldn't have to be reminded of her attack every time she looked in the mirror. She kind of expected Damon to be gone when she came out but he was sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Come on, Judgy." He patted the space next to him. She noticed that her TV was on and he'd put in 'Enchanted' and it was paused. That made her want to laugh. Damon Salvatore putting on _Enchanted_? She didn't know why but she went over to her bed and crawled up and sat in the space he'd patted. "Drink." He said handing her a mug and she looked at him sceptically and took it. She smelled it and was surprised to smell camomile tea which was her favourite.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly when she saw him getting comfortable.

"We're going to watch this ridiculous movie until you fall asleep." He shrugged and she cocked an eyebrow at him in question. He rolled his eyes of course. "I just thought that maybe watching some crappy ridiculous happy film might make you feel a little better and I didn't want to leave you alone right now. So... Drink your tea and watch the film." He said pointing to the TV and she smiled softly at him. She was pretty sure this was the nicest she'd seen him be. And truthfully, she felt safe with him there. Her dad was always out of town and she didn't want to be alone. The fact he would stay and make her tea and watch _Enchanted_ for her actually meant more than she could ever put into words.

"You saved me." She whispered and he turned to look at her.

"I always will." He replied and she blinked in surprise at the sincerity of what he said. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He said and she could see that he felt badly about that. She couldn't understand why he felt badly about it as he'd ripped the guy away from her only a few minutes after the guy appeared.

"How did you know?" She asked him bluntly and he eyed her for a moment.

"I don't think I should tell you that." Damon replied just as bluntly and that obviously sparked her interest.

"Please?" She asked him knowing that he was most likely to respond to her being nice about it. He sighed loudly.

"Fine. But don't set me on fire. That really stings." He muttered.

"I won't." She promised.

"I drained your blood once. I can sense you a little bit when you feel something strongly enough." He said and her jaw fell open in shock. She'd hated him for so long for biting her, yet, the fact he'd done that had just saved her from having what would most likely have been the worst experience of her life.

"Thank you for coming for me." She said sincerely and he smirked.

"Nobody hurts my Judgy." He winked at her and she laughed a little. She already felt better.

"Are you seriously going to watch Enchanted?" She asked amused and he rolled his eyes.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you myself." He warned and she cracked a grin.

"It'll be enough just to know that you've seen it." She winked at him and he chuckled then grabbed the remote and pressed play. She leaned against the headboard and sipped her tea as the movie started. The adverts started to play straight away.

"Want to tell me why you thought drinking alone in the woods was a good idea?" Damon asked her annoyed. He'd forgotten about that. She sighed.

"I just had a crap night and wanted to drown my sorrows. The woods are always so peaceful at night. I've never had a problem before." She admitted.

"Is this something you do regularly?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"If something really bothers me then sometimes." She shrugged. "I am still a teenager. We do stupid things sometimes. I just didn't want to be a powerful witch for one night." She muttered. He of all people could understand _that_.

"You can't use your powers to hurt a human, can you?" He asked softly.

"If I could, that guy would have been dead with all the aneurisms I would have given him." She replied and she saw his face harden.

"Don't you worry. He'll be dead soon enough." Damon scowled. "And if you even try to give me some speech about innocents..." He started but she interrupted him.

"He's no innocent. I could care less if he ends up in the ground." She said and he smirked at her. Maybe she wasn't so judgy after all.

"He won't be in the ground." Damon said amused.

"Do I even want to know?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Probably not." He smirked at her and she chuckled. "You know, next time you feel like drowning your sorrows in booze come to the boarding house. At least you'll be safe there." He said. She was surprised and kind of touched by that.

"Normal people would probably think sitting in the woods alone would be safer than sitting in a house with a vampire." She teased and he chuckled.

"Normal people would be right. But you're not normal and I'm not a threat to you." Damon said and she smiled. She'd never heard him admit that he'd never hurt her before.

"So what am I supposed to do then? Just show up at your door with booze and say 'I'm here to get drunk'?" She asked and he laughed.

"First of all, you never show up at the door. You barge right in." He winked at her and she smirked. "Second, yeah, why not? Ric does it regularly. Though he doesn't bring booze. He just drinks mine." Damon said amused and she laughed.

"Alright, I'll remember that." She smiled.

"Why were you drowning in booze anyway?" He asked.

"Lots of reasons. The main one being I caught Jeremy about to have sex with Anna." Bonnie said and Damon sighed.

"He said there was nothing going on between them. Figures the little shit would lie." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You knew she was back?" Bonnie asked surprised and Damon looked at her confused.

"Everyone knows. Elena took her shopping last week." Damon said and Bonnie felt herself freeze with shock. Elena _never_ asked her to go shopping anymore. Elena never asked her to do anything anymore. "I told you like three months ago to watch out for Gilbert around Annabelle." Damon pointed out and she looked stunned. He had said that. She'd just had no idea who he was talking about because he'd said Annabelle. She realised in that moment the only person who'd said anything to her about it was Damon. Jeremy hadn't said anything. When she saw Elena, all she talked about was Stefan. All Caroline talked about was Tyler and sometimes Matt.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I didn't know her name was Annabelle. I thought you were talking about someone else." Bonnie said as she stared into her tea.

"You didn't know they were back?" Damon asked shocked.

"Not until tonight." Bonnie admitted and was surprised when Damon looked furious.

"She swore to me that she wouldn't go after Gilbert because of you." Damon said through gritted teeth. Bonnie was stunned that Damon would give a crap.

"She said tonight that Jeremy told her that we broke up like two months ago." Bonnie mumbled.

"You might not believe this but Annabelle's not a liar. The little shit probably did tell her that." Damon said. "Not that it makes it any better." He replied.

"I'm not mad at Anna. I'm mad at Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"Fuck him, Bonnie. You can do way better than the Gilbert prick." Damon said and she smiled.

"Are you being nice?" Bonnie teased and Damon chuckled.

"It's a cold day in hell." Damon quipped and Bonnie laughed.

"So why have you been avoiding Elena?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon rolled his eyes knowing she'd obviously said something.

"Because if one more person comes to me claiming to know my brother of 163 years better than I do, I'm going to fucking snap." Damon muttered and Bonnie nodded.

"The ripper is part of him, isn't it?" She asked softly and Damon nodded.

"I've seen him do this plenty of times. Every once in a while he just gives up on trying to be human and embraces his nature but he takes it too far when he does. That's when he becomes what he is right now. Elena says 'that's not Stefan' but she doesn't really know him. He only ever shows her the human side of himself. Caroline doesn't get it because she does embrace her nature like I do. She accepts that she's not a human so she can't understand why Stefan is behaving this way." He explained.

"How are you different?" Bonnie asked and Damon looked at her surprised.

"What makes you think I'm different?" Damon smirked.

"I was covered in blood earlier and you looked completely unaffected. Stefan's face changed once when Elena got a tiny cut on her hand." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ a vampire. I don't ever pretend I'm not. I don't push away my nature so it doesn't control me. Blood is only blood. It's not a big deal to me unlike it is with Stefan. Stefan is like a rubber band. He pulls away from being a vampire so much that after a while it pulls him back in so hard that he can't fight it. He doesn't want to fight it. I imagine it's like a human drinking slim fast for years then having their favourite meal put in front of them." Damon said and Bonnie thought about that.

"Is there anything that can be done about Stefan?" Bonnie asked and Damon sighed.

"It depends." Damon said. "Personally, I think he left because of Elena." He said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"How so?" She asked.

"Elena told him that she will never become a vampire. Stefan, although he pretends he isn't, is a vampire. He won't age. She will. This was his out. In his little crazy Stefan mind, this was his noble way out. He can say that he became the monster again to save me and this way, he doesn't actually have to break up with Elena because he'll hope she'll be so disgusted by him that she'll get over it." Damon said and Bonnie looked kind of stunned. "If that was the case, he'll be happy being the monster for a few decades then once he's had enough time to get over Elena, he'll choose to go back to being bunny killer Stefan. But, if he's doing this with Klaus just to save my life and he _wants_ to be bunny killer Stefan, he'll stop as soon as Klaus is out of the picture." Damon said. "That's why I said I have no problem concocting plans to kill Klaus, but I'm not going to get plans together to force Stefan to be bunny killer Stefan again. Forcing is Stefan's thing." Damon muttered. "So if we find a way to kill Klaus and Stefan doesn't come back here and go back to the way he was, I'm never going to force him to do it."

"But he's killing people, Damon." Bonnie said softly and Damon nodded.

"Circle of life, Bonnie. Everything on this planet is hunted. Animals kill animals for food. Humans kill animals for food. Vampires kill humans for food and are part of population control. Werewolves among other demons hunt vampires to keep vampire populations from becoming too high. It's just the way it is." Damon said and Bonnie blinked in surprise. She'd actually never seen it that way before and it kind of disturbed her as the realisation set in that he was in fact _right_ about it. "There is a reason supernatural creatures exist." Damon said. "If we didn't, humans would overrun the earth and it'd be decimated in no time. As a witch you should know that there should always be a balance in life." He said and Bonnie could actually see how that could happen. Easily. Too many humans were already destroying the planet. She could only imagine what would happen if there were _more_ humans on the planet.

"It's freaking me out that you're actually making sense with this." Bonnie said and Damon laughed.

"Not every kill is evil, Bonnie. As strange as that may sound." Damon said as he stared at the TV. The adverts were over and the film was just beginning. "Can't believe I'm watching this." He said and she giggled.

"You picked it, you know." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Amy Adams is hot." He smirked. "Though I have a feeling I won't think that in about twenty minutes when all the singing starts." He said amused and she laughed.

"I bet I catch you singing the songs at some point." She said amused and he laughed.

"If you do, promise you'll stake me." Damon said and she giggled.

"I'd be more likely to video it." She said amused and he chuckled.

"You do know that if you ever video me doing something ridiculous I'll hunt you down." He said and she laughed.

"It'd be worth it." She said amused and he laughed. He liked the banter with the little witch. He was glad that she looked less shaken than she did earlier. He never wanted to see the strongest witch he'd ever known look so fragile ever again. Bonnie noticed his amused expression fade to one of deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I've decided to teach you how to defend yourself. So cancel your plans for tomorrow." He said and she looked surprised.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You are like a total witch goddess when it comes to supernaturals but you need to learn how to use your small frame to your advantage in case you ever have a human attacker." Damon said. "You are this tiny human with minimal strength so you need to learn how to look out for yourself without using magic." Damon said.

"You want to teach me how to fight?" She asked startled and he smirked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"But how would that even work considering I couldn't even get that guy off me earlier without magic let alone a vampire." She said.

"I'll keep it to human strength." Damon shrugged.

"Why would you teach me how to fight?" She asked curiously and his expression darkened.

"You are the strongest witch I've ever encountered and believe me I've known plenty. You are also one of the strongest humans I've ever met. I refuse to ever allow you to be in a position of that much vulnerability ever again. I don't want you to ever be fragile again. So I'm going to teach you how to kick a human's ass regardless of their size or physical advantage over you. A supernatural you can take care of yourself." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and he smirked.

"Just make sure and wear some short shorts or something." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him and laughed. She was kind of surprised that he would even joke about ogling her as she was no Elena or Caroline. She'd always felt like the ugly duckling of the group and she felt a little flattered that he would even joke about that. They watched the movie for a few minutes before Damon sighed. "Now _that_ is ridiculous. Even for us. Cartoon characters do _not_ come out of the sewers." He said and she laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she saw the daylight entering her room. She was surprised at just how physically amazing she felt. She figured it was Damon's blood. She rolled over and found a note on the other pillow. She picked it up and read it.<p>

_Boarding House at noon. Don't forget the short shorts._

_Your favourite vampire_

She laughed. She set the note down on her bedside cabinet and just stared at the ceiling for a second. He stayed for the whole film. That kind of shocked her. Sure, he made smartass comments every few minutes about it but that only made her enjoy it more. She wasn't really all that tired after the film was finished and he told her he would stay until she fell asleep. She'd really appreciated that. She'd made him watch 'Never Been Kissed' after that. She put that on just to see what he would do and he didn't disappoint. He rolled his eyes and complained but ultimately stayed and watched it with her anyway. He even laughed at the coleslaw part and the part where Drew Barrymore got high with the Rastafarians. Then he told her that if she told anyone he'd laughed at that film he'd hunt her down.

All in all, if she hadn't been attacked, it would probably have been one of the most fun evenings she'd had in months. She'd never known that Damon could be such good company. She was actually looking forward to seeing him that day. How weird? Looking forward to seeing Damon Salvatore? Six months earlier she would have scoffed at even the thought. And now, he was kind of her hero in a small way. He'd saved her from that man. He'd healed her. He'd taken her home. He'd made her tea. He'd made her feel safe. He'd made her laugh. He'd stayed with her until she fell asleep. He'd no doubt gotten rid of the guy that hurt her. He was going to teach her how to protect herself. She wanted to thank him but she had no idea how. She thought about it for a moment then smiled. It wasn't much but it was the thought that counted, right?

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the boarding house, she knocked. Moments later the door opened with a quizzical looking Damon.<p>

"Since when do you knock?" He asked her amused and she rolled her eyes.

"It's polite." She replied and he chuckled.

"It's a pain in the ass. You don't have to knock. You're late." He said then stepped aside and she giggled then went inside. He followed her into the living room and she noticed he'd pushed all the furniture off to the side leaving a big empty space in the middle of the room.

"I have something for you." Bonnie said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her. She pulled out a box from her bag and handed it over to him.

"What's this for?" He asked her confused.

"It's a thank you for last night." She said. "Open it." She said. He slid the box open and he blinked in surprise. It was a _very_ old whiskey that her Grams had been keeping for a special occasion. She figured he would enjoy it. She saw the shock on his face and she imagined that it was no doubt quite a rare bottle.

"Bonnie, do you have any idea what this is?" He asked her in disbelief.

"My Grams was keeping it for a special occasion. I figured you would appreciate it more than I would." She smiled. He kind of felt like he might cry at how sweet she was so he focused on the bottle instead.

"This is a Glenfiddich 50-year-old whisky worth about $40,000. There are only five bottles of this in the world." Damon said to her in shock. She was a little surprised at that but it didn't change her decision to give it to him.

"Then I'm sure it'll be good." She said amused.

"I can't take this from you." Damon said to her with such a serious expression she'd never seen on his face before.

"Yes, you can. I've never been so frightened in my life as I was last night and you came for me when there was nothing in it for you. I'll never forget that." Bonnie said to him. Damon was sure he'd never been given such a gift before. He felt a little gooey at the thought and couldn't help telling her the truth.

"I came for you because I care about you." Damon admitted and Bonnie smiled.

"Then enjoy that bottle." She pointed to it. "I know you like your whisky." She said.

"Bonnie." He said in disbelief.

"Fine, if you're that worried about it, later when you're done teaching me to protect myself we can open it and have a drink." She shrugged and he gaped at her. "You worry too much, Damon." She smirked. "Don't tell me you've taken over for Stefan in the broody department." She teased and he couldn't help the little laugh that escaped then.

"Never." He smirked.

"Good." She smiled. "Then get to the teaching." She said amused and he chuckled. He set the box down on a shelf on the bookcase then turned to look at her.

"What happened to the short shorts?" He asked with a pout and she laughed. She was wearing shorts that stopped just above her knee and a tank top. She noticed then for the first time that he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and she was pretty sure she'd never seen him wear something so... normal.

"I didn't think you were serious." She giggled.

"I'm _always_ serious about short shorts." He quipped and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Damon taught her how to punch with her whole body. He taught her how to block hits. He taught her how to stance herself for the best use of her body. He taught her how to kick and evade attacks. He taught her moves to get someone off her both from in front of her and behind her. He was being incredibly gentle with her considering it was only the night before that her brutal attack happened. Bonnie wasn't remotely reminded of her attack though as she now knew Damon would never hurt her. After about three hours she got kind of tired so Damon made her a sandwich and they sat down on the couch while she ate. Damon was going over different parts of the body that hurt the most when hit or are the easiest to incapacitate someone when Elena wandered into the house and Bonnie was surprised when Damon glared at her.<p>

"Didn't I tell you to stop coming in here like you own the place?" Damon snapped at her and Elena glared at him.

"You don't need to be an ass, Damon." Elena replied annoyed. "We need to talk about..."

"You say his name and I will deposit you outside the door like I did yesterday." Damon warned her. Bonnie was shocked by that. She had been sure that Damon loved Elena.

"You don't even care!" Elena yelled at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about so you might as well leave." Damon said annoyed.

"Why is Bonnie here?" Elena asked as she registered her presence.

"None of your business. Now, get out." Damon pointed to the door.

"Bonnie, why are you here?" Elena asked her annoyed and Bonnie was kind of stunned at how angry Elena seemed about Bonnie spending time with Damon.

"Hi, Elena. Nice to see you too. Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Bonnie said sarcastically and Damon actually laughed at her response. That obviously unnerved Elena.

"No, seriously. You hate each other. Why are you here?" Elena asked her in disbelief.

"Where'd you get the idea that we hate each other?" Bonnie asked her amused. Damon smirked at her for that comment. Elena's jaw dropped.

"What? He bit you!" Elena said to her and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You just don't let anything go, do you?" Bonnie asked her and Damon bit his lip to keep from laughing at Elena's shocked face. Though he was kind of shocked himself at what Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed in disbelief.

"Get out, Elena. This isn't your house so stop barging in." Damon warned.

"Technically, it is." Elena glared at him and Bonnie's jaw dropped that Elena would say that. Damon just laughed though.

"Not for the last two and a half months. It's technically Ric's house now." Damon said amused and Elena was stunned speechless.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "How could you do that? Stefan will be so mad at you!" She exclaimed and Damon sighed.

"I did warn you." Damon said then in a move faster than Bonnie could register he sped over, picked Elena up and put her outside then slammed the door and locked it. She heard him chuckle when Elena started banging on the door and he walked back through. "God, she's so annoying." He muttered and Bonnie blinked in surprise. She was kind of shocked that Damon had basically told Elena that she wasn't allowed in the house but Bonnie could just walk in whenever she wanted. Damon was annoyed that Bonnie had caught Jeremy cheating on her, was almost raped and was beaten and Elena didn't give a fuck enough to ask how she was doing.

"Does she show up here like that a lot?" Bonnie asked and Damon laughed.

"Every day, at least once. For the last two months I've had to toss her out like that." Damon said amused. "When she learns to knock, I might let her in to discuss Stefan." He chuckled.

"She was actually furious at me being here." Bonnie said shocked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena wants to be the only one in everyone's life. She gets even more furious when she shows up and finds Caroline here." Damon smirked.

"Is Care here a lot?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Every day." Damon nodded. "She comes here to get blood and sleeps here most of the time. Though, she doesn't spend as much time here recently because she's always with Tyler." Damon shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you?" Bonnie asked. She had no idea that Caroline stayed at the boarding house that often.

"Yeah, it does. The wolf could kill her but she doesn't listen to me." Damon muttered as he sat back down. "We argue about it regularly." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed. She had no idea that Damon actually cared about Caroline, though if she thought about it, he did save her an awful lot and he got bitten by Tyler because he jumped in front of her. So it made sense.

"Why does she sleep here?" Bonnie asked.

"Her mother is being weird with her so if Liz isn't working a night shift, Caroline usually stays here." Damon shrugged. "Sometimes even the wolf stays." Damon smirked and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You're okay with that?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"No, but do you have any idea how annoying Caroline can be when she doesn't get her way?" Damon asked her and Bonnie laughed.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled.

"She's the only reason I haven't killed him." Damon shrugged and Bonnie looked surprised. Bonnie was stunned that Damon would care about her feelings like that.

"I miss her." Bonnie said softly and Damon looked at her surprised.

"You do?" Damon asked. "Why don't you spend any time with her then?" He asked. "All she does when she's here is talk incessantly about you and the wolf."

"Honestly, I thought she didn't want to spend time with me." Bonnie said and Damon shook his head.

"I don't think you understand how important you are to Vampire Barbie." Damon said and Bonnie smiled at the nickname. "She complains constantly that she's worried you don't like her anymore because she's a vampire." Damon said.

"I don't care that she's a vampire. She's Caroline. My best friend for over a decade." Bonnie said. "At first I was just being stupid about all of that." She admitted.

"I gave you every reason to hate vampires." Damon pointed out and Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, you kind of were pretty hateable back then." Bonnie agreed and Damon smirked. "Things are different now. I'll call Caroline and talk to her. I should really apologise." She said.

"She forgave me. I don't think you have to worry." Damon winked at her and Bonnie laughed. "Besides, she'll be here soon anyway." Damon rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked amused at Damon's exasperated expression. He was so obviously faking. She could see that he was looking forward to seeing Caroline and it amused her that he didn't know how obvious he was.

"She's forcing me to 'hang out' with her." Damon sighed and Bonnie laughed.

"She do that a lot?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Every other day since Stefan left practically." Damon nodded and Bonnie was surprised. "It's just pointless to argue about it anymore. Life is much easier when you just occasionally do what she says." He admitted and Bonnie laughed. "But don't tell her I said that or she'll never stop."

"Are you hanging out here?" Bonnie smiled and Damon shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends if there's something she wants to do that the wolf refuses to do with her or not." Damon said and Bonnie laughed.

"You like her really." Bonnie pointed out and Damon sighed.

"When she's not being extra insane and shuts up occasionally, I do." Damon nodded. "But she knows now when I've had it with her drivel." Damon smirked and Bonnie giggled.

"What has she made you take her to?" Bonnie asked and Damon laughed at her wanting all the gossip.

"There was an old movie playing at the movie theatre that she wanted to go to but the wolf thought that was lame so she made me take her instead. Then there was a jazz club she wanted to go to that he said would be full of old people so of course she thought of me. Among lots of other things like going swimming and shopping and stupid things that I really shouldn't be doing if I want to keep any self respect." Damon said amused and Bonnie laughed. "She's so annoying, Bonnie." Damon chuckled fondly. "She's making me celebrate my birthday this year and I'm considering staking her to get out of it." He smirked and she smiled. She knew that if Damon would do all those things for her there was no way he would stake her. Bonnie realised that Damon cared a lot more than he let on.

"When's your birthday?" She asked curiously.

"Tomorrow." Damon shrugged and Bonnie looked surprised.

"How old will you be?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"170." He replied and Bonnie was surprised that he was that much older than Stefan.

"You were 24 when you turned?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Honestly, I forgot it was my birthday. Seems I told Caroline when she was human and she remembered when it was. She told me that she's surprising me so God knows what the hell she's going to drag me to." Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie smiled. "My only condition was that she doesn't let anyone else come in case it's ridiculous. She invited Ric to come too though." Damon said amused.

"Can I come?" Bonnie asked with a smirk and Damon laughed.

"If you want. Just remember I have no clue what Blondie is up to." Damon pointed out and Bonnie laughed. "And don't tell Elena." He said. "I _really_ don't want to have to see her if it's not necessary." He said and Bonnie nodded. Just then there was a banging on the door.

"Damon! I forgot my key!" Bonnie heard Caroline yell through the door. Bonnie was shocked that Caroline _had_ a key. Damon sighed then stood up and went over to the door. He unlocked it and let her in. Bonnie was stunned when Caroline kissed his cheek but he didn't look fazed so it was obviously a regular thing. "Elena was here again, huh?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. Caroline then grinned at him. She hadn't noticed Bonnie yet.

"This is your last day as a 169 year old!" She exclaimed happily and Damon rolled his eyes.

"See if I just give you my credit card to go nuts with for the day, can I get out of this thing tomorrow?" Damon complained and she laughed.

"Nope." She grinned and he sighed.

"A week?" Damon asked sceptically and she laughed.

"No, but you can give me it to go nuts on for my birthday." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I'll remember that." He rolled his eyes then the two of them walked into the living room.

"Hi, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Care." Bonnie smiled.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Caroline said obviously very happy to see her and Damon shot Bonnie a look as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I'm okay." Bonnie nodded and Caroline's face changed to one of worry then she sat down next to Bonnie.

"Something happened. What happened?" Caroline asked concerned.

"I'll go get the blood." Damon said as he left the room leaving the girls to talk. He figured that Bonnie would want to speak to Caroline about the previous night. Bonnie told her all about Jeremy and she was beyond furious. Then Bonnie told her about what happened in the woods and Caroline was positively murderous. She was pleased that Damon rescued her and healed her and that he was teaching Bonnie how to fight but she felt so bad that Bonnie had to go through that. Eventually Damon came in with a glass of blood for Caroline and Caroline noticed that Bonnie could care less that she was drinking blood.

"Damon! How could you not tell me that this morning?" Caroline asked him furiously.

"That wasn't for me to tell you, Barbie." Damon said seriously and Bonnie was kind of touched that he could keep things to himself like that.

"Well, what did you do with the creep?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"I'll tell you later." Damon said.

"I'm kind of curious too." Bonnie said and Damon looked surprised.

"Is he dead?" Caroline asked and her tone conveyed that she meant to say 'he better be dead'.

"Oh, yeah." Damon smirked.

"Well?" Caroline asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"I turned him into a vampire then let him burn in the sun." Damon said and both girls' jaws dropped. Bonnie had no idea what to say to that.

"Why did you turn him?" Caroline asked confused and Damon smirked.

"I don't torture humans." Damon said and they both looked surprised. Obviously he was saying he tortured the guy. "Anyway, human bodies leave evidence when you kill them. He's now a pile of ash. So no evidence." Damon shrugged.

"Well." Caroline said as she thought about that. "Good." She nodded. "Now he can't ever hurt anyone ever again." She said.

"Don't tell anyone that, Caroline." Damon warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Like I would." She said.

"Not even your puppy." Damon said and she sighed.

"Stop calling him that." She said annoyed and Bonnie giggled.

"Not even if you asked nicely." Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes while Bonnie just looked amused.

"Wait – I just realised you're wearing shorts. I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Is it a big deal, Caroline?" Damon asked her with an exasperated look.

"No, I was just saying." She replied and he chuckled.

"Besides, you've seen me in swim trunks and boxers. What's the difference?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Never mind." She muttered and he smirked.

"See? I told you, Bonnie. She knows when to stop the drivel." He said amused and Bonnie laughed while Caroline just shot him an annoyed look.

"Don't be mean or I'll change my mind about your big surprise tomorrow." Caroline warned and he chuckled.

"Promise?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Damon, you're going to feel like such a dick tomorrow for being mean when you find out what it is." Caroline pointed out and he chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked amused.

"Yep. You'll totally be begging my forgiveness." Caroline teased and he laughed.

"We'll see." He smirked. "Unless it's you sending the wolf back to Florida in a shipment container I doubt it." He said and Bonnie laughed loudly while Caroline glared at him.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Caroline said annoyed.

"Would you forgive me if I killed him?" Damon asked ignoring her and her jaw dropped.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Exactly. So sending him packing is a much better solution." Damon replied amused and that's when Bonnie realised that Damon totally _liked_ Caroline. She blinked in surprise and Damon noticed the realisation on her face and his eyes widened a little that he'd been so obvious.

"He's my friend, Damon." Caroline sighed.

"Don't care." Damon sing songed. "You swore he wouldn't be coming tomorrow to whatever the hell you have planned." Damon pointed out.

"And he isn't. It's just you, me and Ric going." She said.

"And Bonnie." Damon said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Seriously?" Caroline grinned. "Awesome. I won't totally feel like a third wheel now." She said and Damon looked at her in disbelief.

"Caroline, you talk _constantly_. Ric and I don't get a word in. How does that make _you_ the third wheel?" Damon asked her and Bonnie laughed at Caroline's annoyed expression.

"I thought you were going to stop being mean?" Caroline pouted and Damon chuckled.

"I'll stop being mean when you mail the wolf back to Florida." Damon said and Bonnie laughed at the image of Tyler in a livestock mail crate.

"I highly doubt you'd stop being mean even if Tyler left." Caroline muttered and Damon smirked.

"You won't know unless he does." Damon said amused and Caroline sighed. Bonnie couldn't for the life of her understand how Caroline couldn't see that Damon was totally into her but it's not like she would say anything about it either.

"Whatever." Caroline muttered. "What movies did you watch last night?" She asked and Bonnie giggled without meaning to.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." Damon said amused and Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I know you well enough to see your big fat lie in shining lights." Caroline said and Damon laughed at her stupid choice of words and rubbed his hand over his face in disbelief. Bonnie saw his expression and was thoroughly amused. It was as if he was asking himself how he could possibly have feelings for such a twit.

"It was two chick flicks." Damon said amused and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You never watch chick flicks with me!" Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're like a walking chick flick, Barbie. It would be overkill." He said to her and she stuck her tongue out at him while Bonnie laughed.

"Which ones?" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Damon in question but he just looked amused.

"The one where the cartoons come out of the sewer and there's a dragon at the end." Damon said and Caroline gasped.

"Enchanted? That's my favourite movie! I've been trying to get you to watch that for like two months!" Caroline said in disbelief and Damon smirked.

"I remember you said it was your favourite. That's why I thought Bonnie would feel better if she watched that." Damon shrugged and Bonnie smiled at him fondly. Caroline couldn't help smiling at him for that too.

"This is why I put up with you being mean all the time. Because there's this tiny little period of time where occasionally you can be really sweet." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes while Bonnie laughed. "What was the other one?"

"Drew Barrymore getting high on chocolate cake." Damon smirked.

"_You_ watched 'Never Been Kissed'?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Bonnie picked that one." Damon pointed out.

"You said I couldn't tell anyone about you watching those." Bonnie said to Damon amused and he shrugged.

"Barbie won't tell anyone." He smirked. "I have way too much dirt on her for her to blab what she knows about me." He said amused and Bonnie giggled.

"I wouldn't anyway." Caroline said. "You _can_ trust me, you know."

"I'll trust you when you send the wolf back to Florida." Damon said and Bonnie laughed while Caroline scowled at him. Bonnie was seeing a completely different side to Damon and she really liked it.

"I swear to God. Every single conversation with you always ends up with you telling me to get rid of Tyler." Caroline muttered and he chuckled.

"I'm hoping that one day you'll actually listen to me." Damon smirked and she sighed.

"He's a great guy, Damon. You'd see that if you gave him a chance." Caroline countered and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"Maybe you two should hang out tonight. I have stuff to do anyway." Damon said and Bonnie was a little surprised at how he switched from being relaxed and open to annoyed and closed off in one second.

"Damon, please don't go in a mood." Caroline said to him with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm not in a mood." Damon countered. "I just don't feel like sitting listening to you talking about the wolf's dreamy yellow eyes and wonderful wet dog smell all night." Damon muttered then took off up the stairs and Caroline sighed. Bonnie was starting to agree with Damon that Caroline was a twit since she was so clueless that Damon was just jealous and didn't want to hear about another guy from the girl he liked... Though she was also trying not to laugh at what he said but failing miserably.

"Feel like going to the Grill?" Caroline asked Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Bonnie got changed then the two of them left and went to the Grill. Caroline told her it was better to just ignore Damon when he was in a mood because he wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering him anyway. They sat down together in a booth and Caroline compelled them both a drink.<p>

"Do you have feelings for Tyler?" Bonnie asked Caroline and she sighed.

"No." Caroline replied. "It would be easier if I did but I don't."

"What's Damon's surprise?" Bonnie asked and Caroline grinned.

"I managed to get two bands he really likes to play a private gig for him. But don't tell him that." Caroline said and Bonnie was stunned that she would do something like that. It was so sweet! Bonnie realised then that maybe Caroline felt for him back.

"Do you have feelings for Damon?" Bonnie asked and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked. "Why would you ask that?" Caroline asked confused. Bonnie tried not to smile at the fact it was _so obvious_ that Caroline totally did!

"Well, according to him, you spend a lot of time with him. And if you would do that for him for his birthday, he obviously means a lot to you." Bonnie said.

"Oh, god." Caroline gasped. "He's totally going to think I'm some desperate little girl running after him, isn't he?" She asked shocked. "I have to think of something else for his birthday." She said as she bit her lip and Bonnie wished she hadn't said anything.

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "He'll love that. Don't change it." Bonnie said.

"But he'll think I'm totally pathetic." Caroline said worriedly.

"No, he won't. He cares a lot about you. He'll probably be really touched by that." Bonnie said.

"Damon? Touched? Yeah, right." Caroline said.

"I swear, if he isn't I'll set him on fire." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave the gig then." Caroline said.

"You still didn't tell me." Bonnie smirked though she already knew. She'd known Caroline a long time and she was pretty sure her best friend was totally head over heels for Damon.

"What's the point? He loves Elena." Caroline muttered. "It's _always_ Elena." She said.

"No, he really doesn't love Elena. I saw him with her earlier and he looks like he genuinely can't stand her." Bonnie said.

"Even if that's true, he'd never like me. Not like that." Caroline said.

"I'll help you." Bonnie smiled though she knew there would only need to be a tiny bit of meddling since they both liked each other.

"Help me what?" She asked curiously.

"I'll help you get Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said and Caroline cocked an eyebrow.

"Bonnie, Damon will _never_ want a real girlfriend. And if he did, it wouldn't be me. I'm not going to put myself out there just to get hurt again." She said.

"If you really like Damon and not Tyler, I'll help you get him. I promise." Bonnie said and Caroline looked at her curiously. They had done this before and it had worked. It had been a while but Caroline had to admit that Bonnie had mad skills when it came to stuff like this. "But only if you aren't interested in Tyler. Damon's been fucked around enough by women who couldn't choose." Bonnie said.

"I'm not interested in Tyler." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled.

"Excellent." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to the boarding house the following day a little early so that she could talk to Damon. When she got there the door was locked so she knocked. Damon opened a few seconds later.<p>

"Hey, the door was locked because of Elena." Damon smirked.

"That's okay. Happy Birthday." Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks." Damon smirked then moved so she could come in. He closed then locked the door again.

"I made you a birthday present." Bonnie smirked and Damon looked surprised.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Bonnie pulled out a little stone from her pocket then handed it to him.

"Close your hand around it." Bonnie said and Damon looked at her curiously then did as she said. "Et domum hanc potestatem gerit." Bonnie chanted and Damon was even more confused as he understood Latin and she'd just said 'he wields the power of this house'. "All done." Bonnie grinned. Damon opened his palm and saw the stone was now glowing.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Now you put the stone somewhere in the house and nobody can enter the house without an invitation from you. Anyone. Even humans." Bonnie said and Damon grinned widely. "Wait, there's more." Bonnie smirked. "You can also rescind the invitation at any time." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"This is awesome. Thanks, Bonnie." He grinned then kissed her cheek.

"The words to say are 'Enter' and 'Leave'." She said. "If you ever tell someone to leave they'll feel the need to get the hell out as soon as possible." She explained and he laughed.

"This is going to be fun." He said and she giggled. She could just imagine him having fun with this.

"But, I have a small condition since I'm a Judgy little witch." Bonnie said and Damon laughed at her saying that.

"What's that?" He asked amused.

"Caroline put a hell of a lot of effort into your birthday surprise. Can you please try to be excited about it when you find out what it is?" Bonnie asked and Damon smiled.

"Yes. I promise." Damon nodded. "Unless it's ridiculous like going to teddy bear land or something." He said and Bonnie laughed.

"Teddy bear land?" She asked amused. "No, I know what it is and I think you'll love it." She smiled.

"Tell me." He said and she shook her head.

"Believe me, you'll want to be surprised." She grinned.

"Okay." He smirked. "So this stone? Do I have to say enter every time or is someone welcome to come in until I tell them to get out?" Damon asked.

"Just the first time." She said. "Then you only do it again if you've rescinded it at some point." She said. "It doesn't work on me because I made it, but it'll work on everyone else." She added and he nodded.

"So literally only we can get into this house right now?" Damon grinned and she giggled.

"Yes." She nodded.

"That is awesome." He grinned. "This may be my favourite birthday present ever." He said and she giggled.

"Glad you like it." She smiled. "I take it you won't be letting Elena in?" Bonnie laughed.

"Nope." Damon grinned. "I'm not letting anyone in." He said and she laughed.

"Not even Caroline?" She shot him an amused look and he chuckled.

"Maybe." Damon smirked. "I can always get her out now if I want to." He said and she giggled.

"She doesn't see Tyler as more than a friend, you know." Bonnie said and Damon blinked in surprise that she'd be so blunt.

"What do I care?" Damon asked and she shot him a look that said 'I know your little secret'.

"Don't you?" Bonnie smirked.

"Nope." Damon lied. "She can like whoever she wants. Makes no difference to me." He shrugged.

"What was that thing she said yesterday about a big fat lie with flashing lights?" Bonnie asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Don't tell her. Please." Damon said.

"Tell her what?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what." Damon sighed.

"Why aren't you telling her?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I've screwed up way too much with her already." Damon said. "There's nothing I could ever do to make that up to her." Bonnie saw that he was completely sincere when he said that and she wanted to help him out.

"You could make that up to her." Bonnie said and Damon looked stunned that Bonnie would say that.

"How?" He asked sceptically.

"All Caroline wants is to be loved and to be someone's first choice." Bonnie said and Damon felt like he might fall over considering that's how he felt himself. "If you think you could be the one to make her feel special that would mean more to her than something you did when you didn't have your emotions on and didn't care about anything. Caroline is very understanding, you know. There's probably very little she wouldn't forgive or understand." Bonnie said.

"It's not like I can just ask her out, Bonnie." Damon said as he mulled that over.

"If you actually like or love Caroline, I'll help you." Bonnie said and Damon's eyes widened a little in surprise. "But you'd have to mean it." Bonnie warned. "If you want her it can't be in a fuck buddy way or someone you'll get bored of in five minutes. You'd have to choose her over Elena." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena can jump off Wickery Bridge for all I care." Damon said and Bonnie was kind of shocked at how much he meant that. "I can do the monogamy thing without a problem but I'm not mushy boyfriend material. I never will be." He said.

"Nobody expects you to be anything but who and what you are, Damon." Bonnie said and Damon looked kind of stunned. "You wouldn't have to be mushy boyfriend material but you would need to say or show that it's only her. Even if it's in the tiniest of ways." She said.

"I haven't slept with anyone since I figured this out. If that means anything." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah. It's a shock for me too, believe me." Damon rolled his eyes.

"When did you figure it out?" She asked and he smirked.

"About four weeks after Stefan left and it's just getting worse." Damon said and Bonnie looked like she might fall over.

"That's two and a half months ago!" Bonnie said shocked and he laughed.

"Yeah and I'm going kind of insane because of it. I haven't gone this long since I was human." Damon said and Bonnie looked truly and utterly shocked beyond words.

"Not that I don't think it's sweet, but if you didn't plan to do anything about it, why weren't you getting laid?" Bonnie asked and Damon could see how shocked she was.

"Well, I decided if the wolf left, I'd consider pursuing her so that's the main reason I keep trying to get her to tell him to fuck off. And honestly, I tried picking up women and they were all too boring or quiet or intelligent or not..." He trailed off and Bonnie could imagine that he meant 'not Caroline'. "So I kind of gave up because I'm really not interested in screwing some chick that isn't a ditsy blonde twit that talks too much and irritates me beyond belief." Damon smirked and Bonnie grinned at him. "But don't tell her that. I'd never hear the end of it." He said and she laughed. "I kind of wish she'd stop coming here all the time though. Stop getting me to spend time with her. It sucks." Damon muttered. Bonnie realised then much to her complete shock that Damon was in fact insecure. Not about his looks or his charm but about his feelings and she saw clearly how much he cared about Caroline.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Bonnie said and Damon looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's my best friend so I really shouldn't say this but, _trust me_, you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to her." Bonnie said.

"I'm going to play dumb. Spell it out." He said and she laughed.

"If you decide to go for it, you won't be disappointed." Bonnie said.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Bonnie." Damon said. "She talks about the wolf _constantly_." Bonnie frowned at that.

"She told me that she likes him just as a friend. Tyler makes no secret of the fact he loves her so if she wanted him at any point, she could have him." Bonnie pointed out. "When you see what she did for your birthday, you'll see what I mean." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Ric arrived with Caroline and the four of them left. Ric gave Damon a nice bottle of bourbon as a gift and Damon was very pleased with it. Caroline was buzzing with excitement on the drive to Richmond. They arrived at this little hole in the wall venue and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. They went inside and the place had quite a few people in it but it wasn't packed and Caroline was being extremely tight lipped about what was going on. There was a booth near the back that faced the stage that was reserved and Caroline led them there then a waitress brought over drinks straight away and Damon smirked at Caroline as clearly she'd been here and compelled this. It wasn't long before Caroline excused herself. She was back about ten minutes later with a wide smile then the lights dipped in the venue and the four of them stood up to look. A few guys trotted out on stage and Damon's eyes widened a little in realisation but before he could say anything...<p>

"Hey guys!" The lead singer said into the mic and everyone in the venue rushed forward and cheered.

"That's..." Damon said shocked.

"We're Avail and we're here tonight because my little cousin Caroline is extremely persuasive when she wants something." The lead singer said and Damon's jaw dropped considering the band weren't doing shows anymore. Bonnie and Ric were laughing at what the singer said. "Happy Birthday, Damon!" He said then the band started to play 'Simple Song' which was Damon's favourite by Avail. Damon turned his head to look at Caroline in shock and she was watching him intently waiting for his reaction. He was pretty sure he had just melted into a puddle on the floor.

"You were right." Damon said to her softly knowing she would still hear over the music. "I am totally begging your forgiveness for being mean." He said and she grinned and giggled.

"Good surprise?" She asked happily. Damon hugged her then and she hugged him back with a grin on her face. Bonnie and Ric were laughing at Damon's pure shocked face.

"This is the best surprise I've ever had." He whispered into her ear and that made her so happy. Bonnie saw the enormous grin on Caroline's face over Damon's shoulder and she saw her best friend was so happy in that moment in his arms. Avail were one of his favourite punk bands. He had no idea that Caroline knew them. He had no idea what he could have ever done to deserve this amazing surprise from her.

"The next band is a bigger surprise." She said and he pulled back to look at her stunned.

"There's another band?" He asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." She grinned. "It was just lucky that my cousin knows the other band. So a little _persuasion_ had them coming here." She said and he chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how sweet you are?" Damon asked her before he could stop himself, and she blinked in surprise that he would say that.

"You think so?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Thank you. This is... amazing." He said and she beamed at him. She was so happy to have been able to make him happy on his birthday.

"I'm glad." She said. "You better watch them though. He said they're only doing ten songs and then they aren't doing shows anymore." She said and he chuckled then watched the band and sang along with the songs with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>After Avail were on, Caroline's cousin came out and had a drink with them while they waited for the next band to come on during the half hour break. Damon had met him before a few times though he didn't say that as it had been in the nineties and the guy was looking at him like he recognised him but over ten years had passed and Damon didn't look any different so he didn't tell him they'd met already.<p>

After the drink, he excused himself and went backstage again with the band. Ric, Bonnie and Caroline were sure they'd never seen Damon in such a good mood before. Soon the lights dimmed again and the people cheered. They stood up again and Damon noticed Caroline watching him intently out of the corner of his eye. Ric started talking to him so he didn't notice who came on the stage.

"Hey! We're Municipal Waste!" The singer said and Damon snapped his head to the stage and his jaw dropped. His _favourite_ punk band! "Happy Birthday, Damon!" He said then they started to play 'The Art of Partying', Damon's favourite song. He was pretty sure if he wasn't a vampire, he would have fainted. He took a moment to collect himself before turning to Caroline who was smiling.

"I'm going to give you advance warning." He said to her and she looked confused. "I'm going to kiss you in about two seconds." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"What?" She asked shocked then he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. When she kissed him back, Damon pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ric chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Bonnie's ear.

"I was wondering how long that would take him." Ric smirked and Bonnie giggled. Damon kissed her through the whole song and he thought it had never sounded better. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and she was still watching him intently with wide innocent eyes.

"They're my favourite punk band." Damon said to her still in shock.

"I know." She smiled. Damon couldn't take it for another second. He knew he was going to regret being such a sap but he couldn't help it. Nobody had ever done anything so incredible before for him.

"You annoy me and you talk too much and sometimes you really are an airhead but if I could change anything about you I wouldn't change a single thing." Damon said to her and she wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"What are you saying?" She asked confused.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Caroline asked.<p>

"I'm saying get rid of the wolf already so I can make my move." He said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Your move?" She asked surprised and he chuckled.

"You really are a twit if you haven't noticed just how completely into you I am." Damon said amused and he saw the pure disbelief and shock on her face.

"You're into _me_?" She asked. "Since when?" She asked and he smirked.

"Since you convinced me to drink that ridiculous pink cocktail at the jazz club." He said and her eyes widened.

"That was like two and a half months ago!" She said in disbelief.

"Believe me I know how long it's been." He said dryly considering he was pretty sure he was suffering from blue balls.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked softly.

"Because I don't deserve you." Damon replied and her heart melted a little at that.

"If you think that, why are you saying something now?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. He knew all along that she'd make it difficult for him when he finally fessed up. He deserved nothing less.

"Because I'm too sapped out right now to have any control over my mouth." He replied and she giggled at his reply. She couldn't believe Damon Salvatore would say something like that.

"You hurt me before. Why should I trust you this time?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him. He really was going to have to confess everything...

"Because I can't stop thinking about you." Damon replied and she looked stunned. "And because I can't stop thinking about you, I haven't been able to get laid in two and a half months because I've lost all interest in anyone else." He said and he'd never seen anyone have such a shocked expression as she had in that moment.

"You haven't had sex in that long?" She asked with her eyes bugged.

"Nope." He replied. "Do you have any idea how unnatural that is for me? Anytime I've ever wanted someone I couldn't have, I usually drown in women." Damon said. "This time... I can't." He admitted. Caroline felt herself get kind of emotional. He'd basically just admitted she was more important to him than Elena and Katherine had ever been.

"Is this just about sex?" She asked cautiously and he chuckled.

"No." He replied.

"Could you even have a real girlfriend?" She asked sceptically and he laughed.

"I suppose it depends what you mean." He replied and she felt a little confused.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"If it were up to me?" Damon asked and she nodded. "You sleep at the boarding house like five nights a week. If it were up to me you'd just stay and be with me." Damon replied and she looked truly stunned. "I see you like three times a day anyway if you aren't dragging me somewhere for the day or night." He pointed out.

"Do you mean exclusively?" She asked sceptically and he rolled his eyes.

"Did the whole 'I can't have sex with anyone else' part of my confession not make that kind of obvious?" He asked her amused and she shot him a look and he sighed. "Yes, exclusively. No, I wouldn't cheat on you." Damon said softer.

"Just one more thing." She said and he gave her a nod to ask. "Would you be able to really trust me? I mean like proper trust and really let me get to know you? Would you be able to open up? Maybe not right away but with some time?" She asked and he stared at her. That was a difficult question. That was the hardest question. The thought of doing that kind of made him want to run away. But he realised that he was standing there asking her to trust him. To take a chance on him when he'd already fucked up a chance with her royally. He'd tried to kill her several times... She hadn't done that to him and obviously this was important to her. He contemplated that for a minute or two and Caroline saw the expressions flit across his face. She knew he was thinking about it.

"I can promise that I'll try my best to do that. That's really all I can promise with regards to that right now. I've been screwed over by far too many people to just trust completely right away but I will try. I swear." Damon said honestly and it was the most raw and honest thing she'd ever heard him say. He saw her think about that for a second. "You haven't said anything about what you think." Damon pointed out. After saying all of that to her, if she turned around and just told him it was never going to happen, he'd be miserable. Beyond miserable. He'd be devastated.

"I was waiting to see what you said before telling you what I've been feeling." She replied and he couldn't really think straight because he was so braced for her to just shove him away.

"And?" He asked a little too softly he thought. Caroline was surprised to see how vulnerable Damon looked in that moment. So, she bit the bullet and just told him what she'd been feeling for the past couple of months.

"I love you, Damon." Caroline said softly and his jaw dropped. He completely had not expected that reply. Not in a million years. He was _never_ going to forget his 170th birthday. "In love with you, to be precise. I was spending so much time with Tyler in the hope I'd stop loving you and start loving him because I know he loves me. But if you're serious about everything you just said... then I'm in." She smiled.

"You love me?" Damon asked her in disbelief.

"Yes. You don't seriously think I forget things at the boarding house three times a day, do you?" She smirked and he chuckled as his stomach fluttered. She'd obviously been making up excuses just to see him.

"I love you too." Damon said sincerely and she grinned widely then crashed her lips to his and he pulled her into him. They'd been friends for months. They saw each other all the time. They spent time together just the two of them regularly. Caroline sometimes even slept in his room when she'd pass out watching a movie. It had progressed naturally and Damon was deliriously happy in that moment.

Bonnie and Ric were glancing at them amused as they'd noticed them having a big long chat then Caroline just jumped him so they gathered Damon said something she liked. Ric thought that the two of them had been _so obvious_ for months so he'd been kind of waiting for them to happen. Bonnie was pleased that her meddling with Damon had obviously worked. She figured that Caroline's surprise had been enough to tip the scales and make him fess up.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Caroline asked him as she pulled away and he chuckled.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then yes." He smiled back. "But I can't be one of those sappy Stefan-like boyfriends." He said to her seriously and she smiled.

"If I wanted one of those I wouldn't want you, would I?" She asked and he smirked. "I'm not going to ask you to be different." She said. "Even if you do drink too much and complain about everything and are totally mean all the time." She teased and he chuckled.

"You keep being a twit and I'll keep being mean and it'll all be fine." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Okay." She agreed.

"This is the best birthday ever." He said to her and she grinned.

"Good." She said. "Then watch the band. You have me to yourself now." She said and he felt totally fluttery at the thought. She saw how happy he was at what she said. He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him then watched the band with a grin on his face and Bonnie and Ric chuckled. Damon flashed them a smirk and he looked very definitely like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

><p>Damon drove them back considering the humans had been drinking and didn't have vampire reflexes. The gig was amazing. Afterwards, Caroline took them backstage and they had a drink with both bands. It was late when they got back to Mystic Falls and Damon dropped Bonnie and Ric off and told Ric he'd bring back his car in the morning. Caroline decided to stay with him and when they got there they were barely in the door before Damon had her up against a wall and was kissing her with everything he had.<p>

"Room, Damon." Caroline said between kisses then he registered and pulled back to look at her.

"I actually wasn't trying anything." He said surprising her and she laughed.

"It's your birthday. You've waited long enough, don't you think?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"If you'd rather wait, I'll wait." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Damon?" She asked amused and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Be Damon Salvatore and hurry up." She said and he laughed then picked her up and sped up to his room.

As much as he hadn't gotten any in _ages_, he didn't want to waste a single second with her. He'd waited so long for this and was going to savour every second. He revelled in her touch. He kissed every inch of her skin. He tasted every part of her and Caroline had never felt so treasured. He'd confessed an awful lot to her earlier in the evening but the way he touched her and kissed her and worshipped her body told her everything he didn't say. She'd been a little sceptical and a little worried before... Now she wasn't.

Damon was head over heels in love with her.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next morning alone in Damon's bed. She frowned at that but got up, had a shower, got dressed then went downstairs. Damon wasn't in the house which she thought was weird but she went and got some blood anyway. It was pretty early in the morning so she didn't get why he wasn't there but she realised that she was kind of panicking and she had to stop. He'd told her he <em>loved<em> her. She had to stop worrying so much. She made herself some coffee while she sipped the blood then took a seat in the living room. She'd just sat down when the door opened and Damon wandered in.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I figured I'd get some blood and coffee." She shrugged.

"I was just taking Ric's car back so I wouldn't have to do it later." He said amused at the nervousness in her voice. He'd told her he _loved_ her and she was still worried?

"Oh." She replied a little surprised.

"I thought I'd be back before you woke up." He said as he sat down next to her then kissed her cheek. "Feel like going back to bed?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Yeah, okay. After I finish my coffee." She smiled. "What are you doing today?" She asked curiously.

"Bonnie's coming over at 2pm to do some more self-defence training." Damon shrugged.

"Can I join in?" She asked and he smirked.

"If you want." He said. "But you have to keep things at human strength so you don't hurt her." Damon said and she nodded. "You should maybe have some kind of girly night with Bonnie tonight. Get her mind off of that Gilbert idiot." Damon said.

"I'm hanging out with Tyler tonight so I'll do it tomorrow." She nodded and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're what?" He asked in disbelief taking his arm back from where it was over her shoulders.

"What's the big deal? You know I hang out with Tyler." Caroline said and Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"The big deal is that you told me last night that you were only hanging out with him in the hope you would feel something back for him because you know he loves you." Damon said. Caroline froze. She _had_ said something like that.

"I didn't say it was the only reason. I said I did it so much in the hope of that. I won't do it as much now but I can't just stop being friends with him." She said.

"Why not?" Damon asked her bluntly.

"Because you don't just ditch your friends when you get a boyfriend." She pointed out.

"He's not your friend, Caroline. He only spends time with you in the hope you'll fall for him." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"That's not true." She replied.

"Want a bet?" Damon asked.

"How could we even bet on this?" She asked him with a sigh.

"Call him and tell him that you're going out with me. See what he says." Damon replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're telling people already?" She asked surprised and he blinked in surprise then stood up and got himself a drink. He needed one the way this was going. "It's 8.30am, Damon. It's a little early, don't you think?" She asked.

"I'm going to need it." He muttered as he took a gulp. "Are you saying you don't want to openly be with me?" Damon asked her and she saw that he'd become completely closed off. She'd obviously hurt his feelings but she hadn't meant to.

"Of course I want to openly be with you." She said. "I just kind of thought you wouldn't want to." She said as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"You did hear the part last night where I told you that I love you, right?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"Yes." She said.

"Then explain." He said curtly.

"Can you just forget I said that, please?" She asked him softly.

"No, why did you think I wouldn't want to?" He asked.

"I'm just insecure." She admitted reluctantly and he sighed.

"And you think I'm not?" He asked her and she looked kind of shocked. "Is this because I said you annoy me?" He asked and she nodded. "You tell me on a daily basis how much I annoy you to death. What's the difference?" He asked her and she frowned. She did tell him that a lot. She told him he complained too much and drank too much and she even on occasion called him whiney and selfish.

"Yeah, but you say Elena annoys you too." She pointed out. "And you throw her out."

"It's in a completely different way. You annoy me but it's in a kind of cute way that makes me question my sanity. Elena annoys me in the kind of way that if I don't throw her out, I'll drain her dry and dump her body in the woods." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped. "What else are you insecure about?" He asked.

"You're a chick magnet." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh for God's sake. You're the one that has a 'friend' that's in love with you that you spend a lot of time with who also – might I add – almost killed me which got my brother entangled with Klaus. I spend all my time with you or Ric so where are these supposed chicks that you're worried about?" Damon asked her annoyed and she sighed. He did have a point. If it weren't for Tyler, Stefan would still be there. She could see why Damon had a problem with him. So she got her phone out and dialled Tyler's number. Damon was watching her curiously as she hadn't said anything in reply.

"_Hey!_" He answered.

"Hey, Ty. Can we cancel tonight? Bonnie and Jeremy broke up so I was thinking a girly night might cheer her up." Caroline said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her that she didn't see.

"_Yeah, that's fine. You free tomorrow?_" He asked and she tried not to gulp.

"No, I've got a date with Damon tomorrow night so maybe the next night?" She asked and Damon was kind of surprised considering they hadn't talked about a date but he figured that was her way of telling Tyler.

"_Uh... what? What do you mean you have a date with Damon?_" He asked her shocked.

"I know it's been a while since you had a girlfriend, Tyler, but when you go out with someone, sometimes you go on dates." Caroline said sarcastically and Damon tried not to laugh.

"_Wait a minute! You're Damon's girlfriend?_" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Caroline replied like it was obvious.

"_Are you out of your mind?_" Tyler asked her shocked.

"No." She replied. "But I'm sure all insane people believe they're sane so that's kind of a stupid question." She said and Damon slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter at her ridiculous reply.

"_If you're going out with Damon, what the hell are you doing with me?_" He asked her annoyed.

"What do you mean?" She feigned ignorance. "We're friends." She said.

"_No, we're not, Caroline. I was giving you time to get over Matt. I don't want to just be your friend._" He said and she sighed.

"Tyler, please don't go there." She said sadly.

"_Choose, Caroline. Me or Damon._" He said and Damon froze but Caroline didn't see that.

"If you're seriously going to do this then it's Damon." She said and he hung up on her. Damon sped over to her and crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back knowing that choosing him meant a lot to him even though she was sad about losing Tyler as a friend. "Are you happy now?" She asked him annoyed and he frowned.

"I'm not happy the wolf hurt you but I'm happy that you're not wasting your time being a friend to someone who isn't one back." He said.

"Would you have stopped being friends with me if I'd started dating Tyler?" Caroline asked and he chuckled.

"No. That's the thing about being a vampire. We can wait for centuries for what we want." He smirked and her stomach fluttered at that. "Though no sex for centuries is probably the worst fate I could imagine." He said and she laughed then pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

"I can't believe you went so long without." She said still a little shocked and he smirked.

"Speaking of that, I think we should go back to bed and make up for lost time." He said amused and she giggled.

"Nobody else is around." She said a little deviously and he laughed then kissed her and leaned on top of her as she lay down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Damon, Caroline and Bonnie all did some training then the girls went out. Damon was meeting Ric in the Grill and he was sitting at the bar. He wasn't there long when Elena showed up. She realised that the only way she was going to get Damon to talk to her about Stefan is if she was nice about it but she was pissed because she went to the boarding house and couldn't get the door open because her hand wouldn't go across the barrier. She was walking over to Damon and he hadn't noticed yet when she saw a woman go up to him and she listened curiously.<p>

"Hi, would you like to join me for a drink?" The woman asked him shyly and Elena saw him smile at her.

"It's nice of you to ask but I have a girlfriend." Damon smirked at the woman and Elena's jaw fell open. Damon found that quite amusing considering that was the first time he'd ever used that as an excuse to turn someone down.

"That's okay. Sorry about that." She smiled.

"No problem. Have a good night." Damon nodded to her then she left. Elena was frozen in place. _Damon_ had a _girlfriend_? One that he wouldn't cheat on? She collected herself and went over to him. She figured he was lying to get out of having a drink with the woman... Though she didn't really understand that considering the woman was _gorgeous_.

"Hey." She said as she approached him and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you leave me alone for **one** day?" Damon asked her annoyed. "Trying to have a quiet drink while I wait for Ric and you just _had_ to ruin in." He muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so insane recently. I'm not trying to piss you off. I've just been worried and you won't talk to me about it." She said quietly and he sighed.

"Fine. You can come over tomorrow at noon for one hour and I'll talk to you about Stefan if you leave me alone tonight." Damon said to her.

"Okay." She said with a nod. "You don't happen to know where Bonnie is, do you? She won't call me back." She said sadly.

"Might have something to do with the fact your creep of a little brother was cheating on her and you didn't care enough to ask her how she was doing." Damon retorted and Elena's jaw fell open in shock. "Caroline took her out on a girly night to cheer her up." Damon said.

"I didn't know." Elena said sadly. "I've hardly seen Jeremy and he hasn't said anything. I'm going to go nuts at him when I get a hold of him. Stupid idiot." She said annoyed. "Wait – how do you know and I don't?" She asked confused and Damon sighed.

"Ask Bonnie." Damon replied. "If she tells you, that's one thing. I can't." He said and Elena looked confused.

"Any idea where they went? Maybe I could go meet up with them." Elena said. Damon pulled out his phone and dialled Caroline's number.

"_Hey._" She said happily.

"Hey. Elena wants to know where you are so she can meet up with you." Damon said to her.

"_Why are you with Elena? I thought you were meeting Ric._" She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm at the Grill, Caroline. He's late." Damon said hoping it would be all the explanation she would need considering everyone was always at the Grill.

"_Oh. Well, we're like a minute away from the Grill. That's where we were headed._" She said and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Damon said then hung up. "They're coming here." He said to her and Elena was looking at him quizzically. She thought he was weird on the phone with Caroline.

"Are you friends with Bonnie now?" She asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"I guess so." He nodded. "Anyway, they're coming in the door." Damon pointed to the door where Caroline and Bonnie were coming in. Elena hurried down to Bonnie while Caroline went over to Damon. Bonnie and Elena grabbed a booth and Elena apologised for not knowing about her stupid brother but paid no attention to Caroline and Damon. Caroline walked up to him and he smiled. He moved the bar stool back and surprised her by pulling her up to sit in his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You look beautiful." Damon said to her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said happily.

"A woman tried to pick me up earlier." Damon smirked at her and she frowned. "First time I've ever turned someone down because of a girlfriend." He said amused and she couldn't help smiling at that. "How's Bonnie?" He asked curiously and Caroline started to tell him all about what they'd been doing and talking about.

"The weirdest thing happened before you showed up." Elena said to Bonnie in a whisper.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I saw Damon turn someone down by saying he has a girlfriend." She said and Bonnie laughed.

"Well, yeah." Bonnie nodded and Elena looked confused. Bonnie shot her an amused look then pointed to the bar. Elena turned her head to look and her jaw dropped at the sight of Caroline sitting in Damon's lap with her arms around his neck. And Elena was even more shocked by the fact Damon was _smiling_ at Caroline while she talked. Then she saw Damon kiss Caroline and she saw his face. He was very definitely in love with her. How did she not know about this? She was very definitely jealous.

"How did that happen?" Elena asked Bonnie shocked.

"They just spent a lot of time together, fell for each other then got together." Bonnie shrugged.

"You're okay with it?" Elena asked surprised and Bonnie turned her head and smiled fondly at Damon and Caroline even though they didn't see. Elena did though.

"Very." She smiled. "They're so into each other. It's cute." She grinned. Two seconds later her phone beeped with a text message and she pulled it out and read it.

**Call me cute again and I'll hunt you down. D**

She laughed and looked up to the bar to find Damon smirking at her.

"Teddy bear cute." Bonnie smirked back and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. Her phone beeped again and she laughed considering she didn't even see Damon type it.

**Consider yourself at the top of my hit list.**

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's that about?" Elena asked and Bonnie giggled.

"Nothing. Just Damon being Damon." Bonnie replied.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Ric showed up and Caroline went over to the booth with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline purposely tried to keep the conversation on Bonnie because she wasn't a fan of Elena's so she definitely didn't want to sit and talk about Damon with her.<p>

Caroline had never noticed before just _how often_ Damon got hit on but she saw how completely uninterested he was in every girl that talked to him so she felt a little better. Though she was totally going to give him a piece of her mind later because he kept saying to the women that he had a girlfriend and she was the 'crazy jealous type' which she thought was ridiculous considering how he reacted to Tyler. After he said it again she'd had it so she excused herself abruptly and went up to the bar.

"You're such a little hypocrite." She said to him annoyed and he and Ric laughed. Ric knew that Damon was just trying to rile her up and he'd joked about how long it would take her to yell at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take, you little eavesdropper." He smirked and her jaw dropped as clearly he'd been saying that to annoy her. And she'd just been caught totally eavesdropping. The boys laughed at the clear embarrassment on her face then she decided it would just be easier to be mad. So she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him... which only made Damon laugh harder.

"You're such an irritating jackass." She said annoyed and he smirked.

"Yeah, but it got you to come over, didn't it?" He said amused and she rolled her eyes then turned on her heel and started to walk back to the table but seconds later he grabbed her hand and spun her around into his arms. "Sorry." He smirked at her, his face only inches from hers. Elena and Bonnie were watching curiously as Caroline had just bolted from the table and they saw her get pissed at Damon. Bonnie thought it was cute that Damon went after her. Elena couldn't believe how very obviously sapped out Damon was as she saw his face as he held Caroline against him.

"You said you'd stop being mean if I stopped being friends with Tyler." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"True, I did say that, but you didn't. He stopped being friends with you because he's a fool." Damon pointed out and she sighed.

"So you're just going to keep tormenting me?" She asked annoyed and he chuckled then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yes, I am." He smirked. "But, I'll try and think of a romantic date to take you on tomorrow to make up for it." He said and she smiled.

"You? Romantic? I'll believe it when I see it." She said and he chuckled.

"I said I'll try. But my idea of romance and yours may be very different." He said to her and she giggled.

"Would you like some pointers?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"Sure, why not?" He asked with a smirk.

"Bars are not romantic." She said and he laughed.

"Okay." He nodded amused.

"If you take me to any kind of sporting event you can enjoy having blue balls." She said and he laughed loudly.

"Understood." He laughed.

"I'm not the type that expects romance all the time but occasionally it's nice. So if you're serious then I want to be swept off my feet." She said and he smirked.

"Got it." He said amused.

* * *

><p>Damon was particularly quiet on the drive back to the boarding house. He didn't want to disappoint her but this side of dating was not his forte. Seduction, the physical side... <em>that<em> he could do expertly. Romancing a girl off her feet? Not something he had much experience with at all. He told her he 'got it'... he so did _not_. He wished for the first time that Stefan was there. He could ask Stefan about this. Stefan would know what to do. She wanted swept off her feet so a candle lit dinner and flowers was not going to cut it and that was about all he could think of. He and Ric went inside and Ric noticed that there was something up with him.

"What's eating you?" Ric asked once they'd sat down with a drink.

"I can seduce _anyone_ but Caroline wants to be swept off her feet with a romantic date and I am literally stumped." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Not really been on many dates like that, have you?" Ric asked amused and Damon sighed.

"I can't think of even one." Damon muttered. "Any ideas? It can't be boring like dinner and flowers." He said and Ric thought about it.

"She basically wants you to make her melt." Ric said and Damon looked at him sceptically.

"And how do I do that? I already told her I love her so what else is there?" He asked. Ric tried not to laugh at how clueless Damon was.

"Is there anything she's mentioned that she'd really like from you or to do with you?" Ric asked curiously and Damon thought about it.

"She said that she wants to really get to know me." Damon said and Ric thought about that.

"Well is there anything that you could do with her or show her that would do that?" Ric asked. "A date that she could literally _only_ have with you?" Ric asked. Damon thought about that then smirked.

"I thought of something but it'll be highly embarrassing for me." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"Yeah, but will she like it?" Ric asked and Damon laughed.

"I think so. She was probably a Disney princess in a past life." Damon rolled his eyes and Ric laughed.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ric asked amused.

"No, I literally would have to kill you. As in permanently." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Is it that embarrassing?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Damon muttered.

* * *

><p>Damon text Elena and told her something came up and he wasn't going to be at the boarding house at noon so she'd just have to come by the next day instead. She wasn't pleased but she had to admit at least he didn't just blow her off and not tell her which he easily could have.<p>

Damon told Caroline to be ready for 3pm before he took off early in the morning. She was quite intrigued because Damon was quite possibly the most unpredictable person she'd ever met so she couldn't even hazard a guess at what the date would be. She waited impatiently all morning then in the afternoon and soon it was 3pm and she was really confused because she could hear a weird noise on the drive way... it almost sounded like... hoofs? No. That couldn't be right. So she went to investigate.

She opened the door and her jaw fell in shock.

There was a brown horse standing in the drive way of the boarding house.

Damon was on the horse's back.

With curly hair.

And what Caroline remembered as 1864 clothes. He was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt, red tie and red waistcoat and his trousers were tucked into knee length riding boots.

She couldn't stop staring at his hair though.

"What are you doing?" Caroline gasped after about a minute of staring in silent shock and he laughed.

"You said you wanted to get to know me. This is what I looked like when I was human. I remembered that something I'd always wanted to do with a girl when I was human was go horse riding with her but at the time things like that weren't allowed. So..." He smirked. "I thought I would take you on what I would have thought was a romantic date when I was human." He said and she literally had to pinch herself which made him chuckle.

"You have curly hair?" She asked shocked because she really couldn't stop herself and he laughed.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone that, I'll have to stake you." He said amused and she smiled.

"You do realise this might be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done ever, right?" She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Wasn't that the point?" He asked amused and she giggled. "So." He smiled. "Would you care to join me, Miss Caroline?" He extended his hand and her stomach fluttered. She closed the door behind her then walked over and took his hand. She noticed then that it was a double saddle on the horse's back and she was totally melting at the whole idea of this. He pulled her up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know if I wasn't in love with you before I totally would be now." She said and he laughed. He was glad that his idea was working out so far.

"Hold on." He smirked and she did. He clucked his tongue then the horse started to gallop and they went speeding through the woods on the horse's back. Caroline was holding on extra tightly just so she wouldn't swoon and fall off. Being picked up by the guy she loved on horseback? She felt like a princess and she knew he'd just ruined all other men on the planet for her... Though he'd done that already. They rode for a good fifteen minutes then Damon started to slow the horse down and soon they came to a stop. He hopped off then helped her down and tied the horse to a tree. He took her hand and led her over to some ruins. "This is where our house was." He said to her and she smiled at him. He was letting her in just like she'd asked and she was past the point of melting. He led her over a bit then twirled her into his arms and danced her around a little which made her giggle. "This was where the ballroom was." He smirked. He showed her where his room was, Stefan's room then the other areas of the house. He told her a few stories about things he and Stefan got up to when they were human and she loved every second of it. Soon enough they were back on the horse and they galloped through the woods again. About ten minutes later, they came to the falls where Damon transitioned. They walked over to the edge and Caroline saw that there was a large blanket laid out and a picnic basket and she was melting all over again. Damon ended up taking off his suit jacket, tie and waistcoat and he just sat in his shirt as she'd gotten the point.

"What made you think of this?" She smiled at him softly after they were seated and he'd poured them a glass of wine each.

"Honestly? I had no idea what would constitute as romantic because I've never done that before. I got to dinner and flowers and got stumped." He admitted and she giggled. "So I told Ric that and he suggested taking you on a date that only I could take you on and you said you wanted me to open up and trust you so that's how I ended up with this idea." He said and she took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Well, I'm so swept off my feet that I'm floating away on a cloud at the moment." She said and he chuckled. "I understand that you're taking a major leap of faith by trusting me with this part of you but I'm never going to hurt you. I promise." She said so sincerely that he couldn't help believing her.

"You think I'd show you the monstrosity that is my natural hair if I didn't trust you?" He asked her and she smiled at him widely.

"Well, if it helps, I think you look incredibly handsome like that." She smiled and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I think you might just be a little bit nuts." He said to her and she laughed.

"No, I genuinely really like it. You actually suit it." She smiled.

"You're unlikely to ever see it again." He smirked.

"That would be a shame." She said and he chuckled.

"We'll see." He rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"So, tell me about this place. What makes it significant to you?" She asked and he looked around a little. She could tell that it was somewhere he had a lot of memories from.

"This was my favourite place to come when I was human. Stefan and I used to swim here when we were kids and camp here in the summer. But all of those happy memories are tainted now because this is where I transitioned into a vampire." He said to her and she looked a little surprised. "Over there." He pointed to where the remains of the little wooden hut were.

"This is where Stefan made you transition." She said softly and he nodded.

"The wolf bite made me realise that it was my own fault for being in the position to turn in the first place. I drank Katherine's blood willingly with no compulsion. Stefan didn't. She compelled him to take it. So, thinking back, I can imagine that it was difficult for Stefan to turn, remember that his free will was taken from him resulting in him suddenly being a vampire when it was never his choice. He just didn't want to have to go through it all alone without his brother. I was just too much of an idiot to see it then." Damon admitted. "I should have known better with Katherine too. I should have hated her for compelling my brother and purposely turning us against each other. I see why Stefan hates me now. I blamed him for everything when in reality he was a seventeen year old with no life experience who was compelled. And now I might never get the chance to tell him that it wasn't his fault, it was mine, and that I'm sorry for ruining our relationship." Damon said and Caroline had never expected him to ever be so open with her but it made her so happy that he could trust her. It also broke her heart to see him so wrought with guilt.

"It's never too late, Damon." She said softly. "We can find him. We can find a way to kill Klaus or get rid of him somehow." She smiled. "We can get him back." Damon thought about that and they really did have to find a way to get Stefan away from Klaus. Damon still wouldn't force Stefan into anything but he thought his brother deserved the choice rather than being forced to be Klaus'.

"I hope so." Damon nodded. Caroline leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She said and he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied and she grinned then he found himself pinned to the blanket and he chuckled. "Why Miss Forbes, I am utterly shocked and appalled at such behaviour from a lady." He smirked and she laughed then kissed him. She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For making me feel special." She replied and he smiled. He remembered Bonnie saying that was what she wanted most.

"You are special." He replied softly. "Thank you for giving me another chance." He said and she smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied and his jaw dropped. She was basically wiping away everything he did to her when she was human.

"Car..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"No." She said and he looked at her wide eyed. "You almost died for me when you jumped in front of me when Tyler attacked. That erased everything else. There's no need to ever bring it up again." She said. "So please don't. Don't even think about it. Today has meant so much to me so just kiss me and let me enjoy the fact the guy I love took me on horseback like a princess." She said and he smiled then leaned up and kissed her.

"So you like the horse part?" He asked her curiously and she grinned.

"I _love_ the horse part." She said and he chuckled. He knew she'd like that part.

"Figures." He smirked and she giggled. "I'm not doing the hair or the clothes again but I'll take you horse riding whenever you want." He said and she kissed him.

"You like it too." She teased and he chuckled.

"I suppose." He said and she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>They spent about an hour at the falls and Caroline discovered the picnic basket only had wine and her favourite chocolate in it. She thought it was sweet that he knew that. After the hour Damon dropped her back at the boarding house on the horse and he told her he'd be back as soon as he took the horse back and that the evening wasn't over yet with a wink then he rode away. She went inside and collapsed on the couch. She was in romance overload already. He was back about an hour later in his normal clothes and he was wearing a beanie hat that covered his whole hair which she giggled at. He led her into a locked storage room in a part of the house she'd never been in before. He opened the door and they went inside. He showed her his army uniform and rifle and told her about going to war. He showed her photos of him and Stefan as children as well as pictures of his mother. He showed her a few pictures from over the years as a vampire he had and told her a few stories about that and she fell in love with him all over again for opening up like this. Then finally they went up to his room and he brought up blood bags for them to drink. He put on his TV which confused her.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously and he rolled his eyes.

"Today has been all about me and my past and letting you get to know me. So, unfortunately for me, I have one last thing I'm going to do with you that I know you want." He said and she looked even more confused until he put on the DVD player and she beamed at him.

"You're going to watch 'Enchanted' with me?" She asked with a huge grin and he chuckled.

"Once and only once then you can never nag at me about it ever again." He said and she laughed.

"I promise." She said happily and he rolled his eyes then pressed play. He got comfortable on his back and pulled her into him so that she was lying on his arm with her arm over his stomach.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to complain about it throughout the whole film." He said and she giggled. She'd expect nothing less.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Damon was on his laptop doing research, Ric and Caroline were reading through text books and Bonnie was going through any spell books she could get a hold of for <em>anything<em> that could help.

"Damon?" Caroline asked from where she sat.

"Hmm?" He asked absently. He'd found some really interesting information that could be quite useful and was reading it carefully when...

"Why don't you hold my hand?" She asked and Damon ran his hands over his face in disbelief then turned to look at her and Ric and Bonnie chuckled at his expression.

"What?" He asked her exasperated and realisation washed over her face.

"Oh my God. I completely know what that expression means now!" She exclaimed and he stared at her waiting for whatever drivel would run out of her mouth. "That's an 'I can't believe I'm in love with such a twit' expression." She said and Ric and Bonnie laughed as did Damon.

"Yes, I believe it is." Damon nodded then looked back at the laptop and Ric and Bonnie shook with laughter as they always did now with their interaction.

"Mean." She said and he ignored her. "You didn't answer my question." She pointed out and he sighed in annoyance.

"What question?" He muttered.

"Why don't you hold my hand?" She asked and he shot her the look again.

"Now? Because I'm busy." He said to her and she huffed.

"No, of course not now. I mean when we're out in public or just walking along or whatever." She said and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead in his hand.

"You're giving me a Caroline headache." He muttered and Ric and Bonnie laughed while she narrowed her eyes at him. "Barbie, how is this relevant to killing Klaus?" Damon asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"We've been reading non-stop for like two weeks." She pointed out. "I'm taking a break." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, can you do it elsewhere? I don't need a break right now. Well, not from reading anyway." He said dryly and Ric and Bonnie laughed while Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked him annoyed.

"It means you're an annoying little twit and times like these really make me question my sanity." He said to her and Bonnie and Ric were holding their stomachs from laughing so much.

"Stop being a selfish, mean old git and just answer the question." She said and he sighed.

"Fine. I don't see the point. You hold hands with a child to walk them across a street. Why would I do that with you? Despite how unlikely it might seem giving the lack of anything between your ears, I know you can cross a street by yourself. And even if you can't, a car hitting you wouldn't kill you." Damon said and Ric and Bonnie buckled over with laughter while Caroline glared at him.

"That's not why you hold hands with someone you're going out with." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't care." He replied.

"You're such an ass." She said.

"And you're really getting on my nerves." He replied glaring back.

"Why can't we ever talk about this stuff without you getting all mean about it?" She asked him annoyed. He sighed loudly then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Come here." He nodded his head and she stood up and went over to him confused. He handed her his credit card. "Go shopping. Go nuts. Buy whatever the hell you want. Don't come back until you're less annoying." He said to her.

"You're giving me your credit card?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I expect it back by the end of the day." Damon said and she grinned.

"Okay." She said.

"Good, now scram." He said and she laughed as did the other two.

"Want anything?" She asked curiously as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ear plugs." He smirked and she rolled her eyes while Ric and Bonnie laughed loudly.

"Shut up." She said as she leaned down and kissed him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her back. "Love you." She said to him.

"Love you too." He replied amused. That was so easy! He was sure he was a genius for thinking up this one. He figured that would be his new tactic for whenever she annoyed him.

"Bye guys." She waved then hurried out of the house. Damon listened and once he heard her car gone he grinned.

"It's worth the huge bill for the peace and quiet." He said and the other two laughed.

"You two are so funny." Ric chuckled.

"I can't believe you gave Caroline Forbes your credit card." Bonnie said amused and he shrugged.

"I got out of a ridiculous argument about hand holding. It was worth it. Believe me." Damon muttered and they laughed. "She really does make me question my sanity." He mumbled and they laughed.

"She won't forget the hand holding thing you know." Bonnie smirked at him and he sighed.

"It's a good thing I have an unlimited credit card then." Damon replied and they both laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Damon was still on the laptop when she came back nearly six hours later. Bonnie and Ric were looking through takeout menus trying to decide between Thai and Mexican. Damon heard her car pull up and he chuckled.<p>

"Bet she's bought so much stuff it takes her a few trips to get all of it inside." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"Well she _has_ been gone for like six hours." Bonnie replied and he chuckled.

"I'll probably get a call from the bank asking if my card was stolen." Damon smirked and they laughed. A moment later the door opened and Caroline wandered in with a wide innocent smile and Damon chuckled. She didn't have _any_ shopping bags and he raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you were going shopping." He said to her amused.

"I _did_, sweetie." She smiled then walked over and kissed him then handed his card over to him. He looked at it confused then put it in his pocket.

"What did you do?" He asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently and Bonnie and Ric chuckled at her acting all innocent.

"You went shopping for six hours, you come in with no bags and you're calling _me_ sweetie. You clearly did something." He smirked and she smiled.

"Well... you didn't specify a time limit for the card, the bags are in the car and I called you that because I love you." She said and he laughed.

"So you _did_ do something." He said amused and Ric and Bonnie laughed at her looking like she'd been caught. "Why are your bags in the car?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's the point in bringing them in just to have to take them back to my mom's later?" She asked dodging his question and he clicked that she'd no doubt bought so much stuff that she didn't want him to see how much she bought. That had him highly amused. He didn't care how much stuff she bought but teasing her about it would be funny. He knew when he gave her the card that she totally had a shopping addiction so he'd expected it.

"Barbie, you're never at your mother's house anymore, why would you take them there?" Damon asked curiously and Ric and Bonnie realised what he was doing and they bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently and Damon chuckled.

"I mean that you have practically all of your stuff in my room and you sleep here every night." He said amused.

"I guess." She replied uncomfortably and Damon smirked then put the laptop on the table and walked over to her.

"Tell you what? Why don't you have a look and see what you want for takeout and _I'll_ go get your bags." Damon said to her and her eyes widened.

"No, no. I'll get them. That's okay." She said and Damon was trying not to die laughing. So were Bonnie and Ric.

"It's fine. I'll go." He smirked at her then started to walk to the door and she vampire sped in front of him. "What's up?" He asked her amused.

"Uh... I..." She started as she thought up an excuse and he crossed his arms over his chest in amusement.

"Is there a problem, darling?" He asked her deviously and Ric and Bonnie were shaking with silent laughter at the 'darling' thing. Caroline was trying to think of something that would make him _happy_ about her _mass_ shopping spree.

"Uh... I... went to Victoria's Secret." She blurted and he knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Mmm... Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure that'll be very interesting." He said to her and Ric and Bonnie laughed knowing what Caroline was doing. "Do you know what else is interesting?" He asked her with a smirk.

"What?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

"How obvious it is you shopped until you dropped and you don't want me to see how much stuff you bought." He said.

"What?" She asked shocked. "Uh... I'd never do that." She said and he chuckled.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Then let's see what you bought." He said and she laughed nervously.

"Uh... okay. Why don't you... uh... stay here then and I'll... uh... bring in the stuff?" She asked and he was trying not to laugh at her hysterically.

"Or, I could do this..." He smirked then vampire sped out the door before she could stop him. Her jaw dropped then she saw Ric and Bonnie laugh loudly.

"He's going to kill me!" Caroline bit her lip and they laughed. "Bonnie? You won't let him kill me, right?" She asked nervously. Damon walked back in the door then about half a minute later with his jaw _dropped_. Internally, he found it kind of hilarious but seeing her sweating it out a little was highly amusing. She winced when she saw him.

"What?" Bonnie asked him with a giggle.

"The trunk, backseat and front seat are practically packed to the ceiling with shopping bags." Damon said and Ric and Bonnie laughed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... I just... I have a _minor_ shopping problem and _you_ said go nuts." Caroline said nervously then Damon felt kind of bad for teasing her when he _had_ said that. He had _plenty_ of money so he didn't care how much she spent. He walked up to her and stood in front of her and she watched him innocently.

"Caroline?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her and she gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Earlier, you said you needed a break so did you have fun today?" He asked her. She didn't know why he was asking that but she didn't see any point in lying. Bonnie and Ric were glancing at each other amused at Damon being a big sap.

"Yes, it was awesome." She replied honestly and he chuckled then kissed her.

"Good. That was the point." He smirked and her jaw dropped.

"You're not mad?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"No, of course not. I was just kidding. I don't care how much you bought." He shrugged and she looked shocked.

"You don't?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nope. But, I _do_ think you should show me what you got in Victoria's Secret." He smirked and she grinned at him while Ric and Bonnie laughed. She was shocked at his reaction.

"I will. Since you've decided to be all cool about my shopping habit you can just come help me with the bags then." She said and he laughed.

"Yes, dear." He smirked and she giggled and Ric and Bonnie laughed then Damon followed her out the door. Ric and Bonnie laughed loudly when the two of them walked back into the house a couple of minutes later with _tons_ of bags. Both of them were carrying at least ten bags in each hand. Damon looked highly amused while Caroline was just grinning from ear to ear. "I think she bought the whole mall." Damon quipped and they laughed.

"What on earth did you buy?" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline shrugged.

"Clothes, shoes, bags, lingerie, makeup, perfume, hair straightening irons and earplugs for Damon." She smirked and Damon laughed as did the other two.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Bonnie was in her bathroom getting her pyjamas on and brushing her teeth when she thought she heard a noise. She peeked out the door and was stunned to see Damon lying on her bed. She walked out and looked at him curiously.<p>

"Hey." She said and he saluted her.

"I needed a break. She's driving me nuts." Damon said and Bonnie laughed.

"What is it this time?" Bonnie asked amused.

"She hasn't shut up all day about going out on a double date with her mother and the guy Liz is dating." Damon said and Bonnie giggled.

"I take it you're not going?" Bonnie laughed.

"Not in hell." Damon said and Bonnie smirked.

"So you came round for chick flicks in bed?" She asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Is that the only kind of film you have?" He asked and she giggled.

"No." She smiled. "I was just about to watch 'Get Him to the Greek' if you want to watch that." Bonnie said and Damon shrugged.

"Never heard of it." He said and Bonnie laughed.

"It's supposed to be funny." She said.

"As long as there are no blonde twits called Caroline in it, I think anything would be awesome right now." He said and she laughed. Bonnie put in the film then sat next to where Damon lay on her bed. She actually liked that he showed up to hang out with her like that. She liked that he felt he could come to see her. She liked that he trusted her. Bonnie pressed play and the adverts started. "I got a visit from Annabelle today." Damon said to Bonnie who looked surprised.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked curiously and he sighed.

"Well, after you left that night, she told Jeremy to go fuck himself since she was under the impression that they were together so it basically meant he was cheating on her too." Damon said and Bonnie was stunned.

"Really?" She asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Apparently she was steering clear of me because she knew I'd be pissed. But I'm glad she told Gilbert to fuck off because she deserves better than him too. We may have had our differences but Anna's a nice person and she genuinely had no idea that Gilbert was still together with you when things started between them." He said and Bonnie thought about that for a minute.

"Think she'd help us with the Klaus plans?" Bonnie asked surprising Damon.

"You'd be cool with that?" Damon asked her and Bonnie shrugged.

"Jeremy screwed us both over. It's not her fault that Jeremy cheated on me just like it's not my fault that Jeremy cheated on her. I don't have any hard feelings towards her." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"Well, she's much older than me so she might be useful to have around. I want to ask her if she wants to stay at the boarding house instead of the B&B but Caroline said I had to check with you first." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed.

"It's your house." She giggled. "You're totally whipped." She teased and he chuckled.

"Kind of ridiculous, isn't it?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"You're admitting it?" She giggled.

"As you well know, the twit controls when I get laid so yeah, I guess I am kind of a little bit whipped." He chuckled and she laughed. "And _believe me_ the stuff she got at Victoria's Secret, is worth being a little bit whipped over." He said and she laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>A few days before Caroline and Damon had been together for a month, they were sitting in the living room of the boarding house in the early evening with Ric, Bonnie and Anna going through some new information in books that Anna had managed to find through a connection she had. Damon was getting quite into the book he was reading considering it was all about early vampires and werewolves and he was learning things about vampire origins that he never knew before when...<p>

"Damon?" Caroline asked and Damon just _knew_ what she was going to start talking about again. She hadn't shut up about it for almost two weeks and he'd managed to run out on her every time she brought it up or change the subject and honestly, he really didn't want to talk about this in front of the others but she was totally playing dirty since she knew he couldn't just run out on her while the others were there, considering they were all looking for information that would help them kill Klaus.

"Damon's not here at the moment." Damon replied and Bonnie, Ric and Anna buckled over with laughter while Damon kept reading. Anna had spent the last week with them at the boarding house and she thought the way they were with each other was hilarious. She'd been stunned at first that _Damon Salvatore_ had a _girlfriend_ let alone _Caroline Forbes_ but after seeing them together she just totally understood and found it highly amusing.

"Oh really?" Caroline asked annoyed. "Then who are you, dumbass?" She asked wryly and Damon smirked without looking up from his book.

"I'm his doppelganger, Damien." He replied and Anna, Ric and Bonnie were in fits of laughter. Caroline deadpanned at that.

"Is that so?" She asked annoyed. "So when will Damon be back then?" She asked and it was obvious that she was not amused.

"When you aren't about to ask some highly annoying question." He quipped and they laughed while Caroline just narrowed her eyes at him. Two could play at this game.

"I thought doppelgangers were supposed to look exactly the same." She said to him and he actually looked up at her because he hadn't expected that response.

"They are." He said and she nodded.

"Hmm." She replied and looked back down at her book knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Hmm, what?" He asked and Bonnie and Ric were trying not to laugh at how well Caroline's little counter-plan worked.

"Oh, it's just Damon has this wrinkle underneath his right eye and you don't have it." She shrugged and Damon's jaw dropped causing the other three to burst out laughing at his horrified facial expression. He stood up and walked over to the mirror which made them all laugh harder. He stared at the spot underneath his right eye and his eyes widened when he _saw the wrinkle_.

"How the hell can I have a wrinkle? I'm supposed to be 24!" He said in disbelief and even Caroline laughed along with the others while Damon stared at his reflection shocked. They couldn't understand how he'd missed something on his own face for nearly 150 years... then they realised that he no doubt hardly ever looked at his own reflection for long. That said a lot more about him than he probably cared to admit.

"Oh so you're _not_ Damien then?" Caroline asked amused and he turned around and glared at her.

"I just didn't want to get into _yet another_ pointless argument about something that has no relevance to killing Klaus." He snapped at her and her amused expression faded to one of sadness. Damon could see he'd hurt her by snapping at her but before he had time to say anything else she stood up, grabbed her bag then started walking out of the house.

"I'm sorry the things that are important to me are so pointless to you." She said to him then hurried out of the house and Damon huffed in annoyance then walked over to the couch and slumped down on it, grabbed his drink then downed it.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Bonnie? What the hell is the big deal?" Damon asked her annoyed.<p>

"The hand thing again?" Bonnie asked softly and he nodded.

"Every single God damn day she's nagging about it." He muttered. Anna seemed to realise that it was a private conversation and she turned to look at Ric.

"Why don't we go pick up a pizza or something?" Anna asked him and Ric nodded in understanding then the two of them left.

"She hasn't told you why it's important to her, has she?" Bonnie asked after they were gone and he sighed.

"No, she just keeps nagging at me to do it." He replied.

"If I tell you, can you keep it to yourself?" She asked and he nodded. "Caroline is very insecure. She may be beautiful and Miss Mystic Falls and the prom queen but nobody has ever just loved _her_ before." She said and Damon looked confused.

"I do." He replied and she nodded.

"I know that and although she knows that too, internally she's terrified to lose you." Bonnie said and Damon looked even more confused. "Fine, I'll tell you but she will _kill_ me if she finds out I told you this." Bonnie muttered.

"She won't find out." Damon replied.

"Since the moment she saw you, you have been like her 'dream guy'." Bonnie said and Damon looked like he'd been slapped. "In her mind you're perfect and she doesn't think she's good enough for you." She said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Damon said and Bonnie shrugged.

"It doesn't mean that it's not true... She does feel that way. So the hand holding thing is important to her with you specifically, because she thinks that when you are out together that you won't hold her hand because you don't want people to know that she's your girlfriend." Bonnie explained and Damon actually felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe she could _ever_ think he wouldn't want people to know that. Bonnie saw him blinking his eyes and she knew why he was doing it so she gave him a minute to get control of himself.

"I'm the one that's not good enough for her, Bonnie. Not the other way around." He said unevenly.

"Is there a reason you're so against just doing what she wants on this one?" Bonnie asked and Damon stared at her for a minute.

"I just... don't want to get used to stuff like that." He replied awkwardly. Bonnie understood what he wasn't saying. She understood that he was worried he'd get used to the love and affection then she would leave him.

"Damon? Caroline might be the only girl in the world that will _never_ do anything to hurt you. She won't ever leave you. I don't think you understand... you're her whole world." She said and Damon's eyes watered and he closed his eyes as he turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see.

"I'll go talk to her." He said then sped out of the house before Bonnie could see him bubble like a baby.

* * *

><p>Damon felt like the biggest ass on the planet. He'd been hurting her because of his own stupid insecurities and he knew he had to go tell her the truth. He went to her mother's house but she wasn't there so he tried the Grill next. He walked in and saw the familiar mop of blonde hair. She was sitting with her back to the door in a booth in the corner away from everyone else. He saw she was sitting with a drink and she was just staring into it and he felt even worse. He walked right up and sat down across from her then she looked up and looked surprised to see him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a small voice.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He replied. He took a deep breath because he knew it was going to be tough to say this out loud. "I've been avoiding talking to you about stuff like that for a reason." He admitted and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused but her voice was still small and that's when Damon noticed her puffy eyes and he was so angry at himself for making her cry.

"I did love Katherine." He said and she looked even more confused. "But how I felt about her was only miniscule in comparison to how I feel about you." He said and she looked shocked. "So you have to understand that the thought of losing you makes me want to stake myself." He said and her jaw dropped. "We argue like an old married couple and we irritate the hell out of each other but I am completely in love with you. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I've been avoiding the affection and stuff like that because it crosses my mind daily that you'll find someone better and leave me so I don't want to be used to stuff like that." He said and her eyes welled with tears at him admitting all of that to her. She understood how hard it was for him to open up like that.

"I thought it was because you didn't want people to know that we're together." She replied and his stomach clenched at that.

"I'll go get 'I love Caroline Forbes' tattooed on my forehead, if it'll make you believe me." He said and she giggled.

"I'm never going to want anyone but you." She replied and his stomach fluttered at that.

"I'm never going to want anyone but you either." He said sincerely. "So, I thought of a compromise." He said and she giggled.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"If it's really that important to you, I'll do the hand thing." He said to her and she smiled. "And one day a week, I'll do the mushy boyfriend thing. I'll Google it and find out exactly what that entails." He smirked and she laughed. "I'll take you out on a romantic date and I won't be mean and I'll treat you like a princess... on two conditions." He said and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Which are?" She asked.

"One, you stop nagging at me constantly for things you know I _really_ don't want to do, for example, going on a double date with _your mother_." He said and she giggled. "And two, you move in with me for real." He said and she looked surprised. "You've stayed with me every night since my birthday but I want you there to stay permanently." He said.

"You want me to live with you?" She asked surprised.

"You practically _do_ live with me. But I want it to be _our_ room and _our_ house. You see, Forbes, you are it for me. So I don't want you going anywhere." He smirked and she smiled.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal on one condition." She nodded.

"What condition?" He asked sceptically.

"You need to buy a new bed." She said and he looked confused.

"Why? That bed's amazingly comfortable." He said and she giggled.

"Yes, it is. But if you really want it to be _our_ room then I don't want _our_ bed to be somewhere you've had sex with other people." She said and he blinked in surprise. "I mean how many people have you had sex with in that bed?" She asked and he froze. He really couldn't remember or even begin to count that.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked and she laughed.

"Exactly. So get a new bed." She said and he chuckled.

"Fine, but can it be the same bed again? Just brand new and untainted?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Yeah, it really _is_ comfortable." She said.

"Good." He smirked. "Then let's go get the rest of your stuff from your mother's house and I'll go get a new bed for us tomorrow." He said and she giggled.

"Okay." She nodded. She downed the rest of her drink then stood up as did he. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love he had for her and she kissed him back the same way. "I'm sorry for pointing out your wrinkle." She said with a little devious smile and he laughed.

"I can't believe I _have_ a wrinkle." He replied.

"I like it." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Because you'd be too perfect otherwise." She replied and he felt his heart twist at her words and she saw him frown.

"I'm not remotely perfect, Caroline. I'm the farthest you can get from perfect." He said and she shook her head.

"You're perfect to me." She said and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you. You can't feel that way." He replied and she kissed him softly.

"I love you, Damon. I'm never going to see you as anything other than perfect." She said sincerely.

"I feel the same way about you, you know. Though I think you're clearly nuts for thinking that about me." He said and she smiled.

"And I think you're nuts for not seeing what I see." She replied.

"We're vampires. We're allowed to be nuts." He replied and she laughed. "Shall we?" He asked with a smirk as he held out his hand to her and she smiled and took his hand then he interlaced their fingers.

"We shall." She nodded and he chuckled then the two of them left the Grill hand in hand and Caroline grinned that she got her way.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline packed up the rest of her room and though Liz was sad that her daughter was moving out, she was hardly ever there anyway so it wasn't a shock. Damon promised to keep her happy and safe and Liz accepted that. They arrived at the boarding house not long after as most of Caroline's stuff was already in Damon's room so there hadn't been all that much to pack. Damon had two enormous boxes on top of each other as he walked in the door and Caroline had the last box.<p>

"Hey, what's with the boxes?" Bonnie asked curiously. Ric and Anna were back and the three of them were sharing a large pizza.

"Barbie's moving in officially." Damon smirked at them as he passed them and carried the boxes upstairs. Caroline followed him up and after they'd ditched the boxes they came back downstairs. Caroline sat down on the couch while Damon got them both a drink then he sat next to her and handed her one of them.

"So I suppose congratulations are in order then?" Ric asked amused and Damon chuckled while Caroline laughed.

"She practically already lived here so it's not exactly big news, Ric." Damon smirked.

"I suppose. It's not like you got engaged." Ric said and Damon's jaw dropped causing the others to laugh.

"I can't _believe_ you just said that." Damon said to him annoyed then turned to Caroline. "This is one of those things you're not allowed to nag about." Damon said to her and she giggled.

"What makes you think I'd want to marry you anyway?" Caroline asked him amused and the others laughed at Damon's amused expression since he was pretty sure if he suggested eloping she'd be _totally_ into the idea.

"Excellent. Moving swiftly onwards then." Damon said and they laughed loudly.

"I would have thought your 1800s upbringing would have made the idea of marriage at least somewhat tempting." Ric said to him and Damon deadpanned.

"I _will_ drain you dry." Damon said to him and they all laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Months Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>He'd hoped that Caroline wouldn't be there but he couldn't exactly tell her to leave either. Everyone was there. Caroline, Ric, Bonnie, Elena and Anna. Damon had asked Anna to be there to stop anyone that tried to follow him. She promised him that she would. She didn't know where he was going. He'd been sobbing like a baby in his and Caroline's room while he packed the things he wanted to take with him. They were all downstairs and he had to get control of himself... but he found that he couldn't really. The thought that he might never see her again made him kind of want to stake himself but this would protect her forever and that was more important than his feelings. He'd gotten to be with her for six months and they were the best six months of his life. He would miss her terribly and he was pretty sure he wouldn't ever get over her but this would keep her safe and that's all that mattered. When he was finished packing his bag he splashed his face with cold water so that his red tear streaked face wouldn't be as obvious. He took a deep breath then grabbed his bags and left his room. He forced himself to walk down the stairs and everyone looked at him confused as they could see his bags and his expression was grim.<p>

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked him confused.

"I'm leaving." He replied and everyone in the room except Anna gasped in shock.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Caroline exclaimed. He stared at her for a moment just taking in her features, though he'd memorised them long ago.

"I made a deal with Klaus." Damon said and every jaw in the room dropped.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline looked like she'd been slapped. She hurried over to him and stared at him hurt.

"Why would you do that? Why would you leave me?" She asked him as tears welled in her eyes and he blinked his eyes so that his own tears wouldn't start up again.

"I'm taking Stefan's place." He replied and everyone looked shocked. "But I negotiated a few things and in return if I do this, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls ever again. He'll consider all of you forgotten. So, you'll be safe from him forever." Damon said to her. Tears fell down her face as she started to sob.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Caroline pleaded with him.

"This will keep you safe, Caroline. That's the only reason I'm going. It's only ten years. That's nothing to a vampire." He said and she rushed forward and grabbed onto him. He held her back with his free arm then dropped his bags to wrap the other one around her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hair and everyone saw the tears fall down his cheeks. She sobbed into his chest and he felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He wiped his face with the back of his hand in the hope Caroline wouldn't see them. He pulled away from her and cupped her cheek with one of his hands and just looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said to her and the tears were blinding her as she sobbed. He leaned in and kissed her softly then pulled away. "But you deserve so much better than me, Caroline." He said softly.

"Don't say stuff like that." Caroline sobbed. "I love you and I need you so please don't go." She begged and he blinked again but they fell anyway. "Or take me with you." She said and he shook his head 'no'.

"Stay safe." He whispered to her and she grabbed his hand.

"No. You can't go." She said shakily.

"Annabelle? You have a promise to keep." Damon said to her and she nodded though he could see that she had her own tears welling. Damon ran his hand down Caroline's cheek once as he stared into her eyes.

"Damon, we can figure something else out. You don't have to do this." Bonnie said emotionally.

"There is no other way." He replied then bent down and picked up his bag and let go of Caroline's hand. "I don't know if Stefan will come back here but if he does, Bonnie you might need to stick him in the cell for a while. He's been feeding on humans and he's not stable like that." Damon said. He turned to Caroline who was sobbing uncontrollably and he just wanted to die for hurting her. "Goodbye, Caroline." He whispered then he sped out the door. She went to go after him but Anna caught her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline screamed. "Let me go!" She begged.

"He made me promise." Anna cried. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Please, Anna! I need to go after him! I can go too!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Anna said and Caroline saw the tears fall down her face. Bonnie hurried over to her and hugged her tightly while Caroline broke down in her arms.

"I'll do something, Caroline." Bonnie promised and her own tears were falling. "I'll find a way. I swear." She said as she rocked Caroline in her arms.

"How could he just hand himself over to Klaus?" Ric asked in disbelief, finally finding his voice. He'd been too shocked to say anything before.

"He got a better deal than Stefan did." Elena said and everybody in the room glared at her at the same time.

"Stefan's deal saved Damon's life!" Caroline snapped at her. "You should leave, Elena. If you're going to say stupid things like that you'll be safer if you leave." Caroline warned and Bonnie held her tighter.

"You'll get him back, Caroline. I'll find something. There has to be something." Bonnie said in the hope it would calm her down.

* * *

><p>Caroline hadn't left her and Damon's room in eight days. Anna had been checking on her and bringing her blood but most of the time she was either sobbing into the pillow or asleep so she wasn't exactly very good company. Bonnie had never seen Caroline so broken. And that's what she was. Without Damon she was broken. Bonnie had been staying at the boarding house to attempt to help Caroline but there was just nothing she could say or do to make her feel better. She understood that with heightened vampire emotions it was so much worse for her than it would have been had she been human. Bonnie was so worried that she would flip the switch.<p>

Bonnie figured she should have been mad at Damon for making a deal with Klaus but she wasn't. She could see his point of view. His deal released his brother, kept Klaus away from Mystic Falls and ensured all of their safety forever from him. She totally got it. She knew that he'd done it to free his brother but mostly he'd done it so his girl would be safe. She thought it proved just how much he loved and adored Caroline if he was willing to basically be an Original's slave to protect her. Bonnie was also staying at the boarding house in case Stefan showed up. Anna was strong enough to take him in a fight and Bonnie could magically do it. It wasn't even weird for Bonnie having Anna around all the time. The two of them were getting along really well as they had been for months. Bonnie even considered her a friend now. Bonnie spent all of her time either with Caroline or going over every spell she could find. Ric was doing research constantly too. He wanted to get Damon back just as much as Bonnie did. Damon was his best friend after all. Bonnie had also changed the spell on Damon's invitation stone so that she could do it too. She'd rescinded Elena's invitation considering Caroline wasn't exactly stable and Elena said things that could easily make Caroline snap and kill Elena.

There was a knock at the door and Bonnie went and opened it only to find the last person she'd expected to see standing there.

"Stefan." She gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Hi, Bonnie." He said softly.<p>

"Ric!" Bonnie called and Ric hurried to the door. "Invite Stefan in." She said to him.

"Come in, Stefan." Ric said and Stefan took a step forward but still couldn't get in.

"Enter." Bonnie said. "You can come in now. We had a second barrier put on the house." Bonnie said and Stefan nodded and took a step inside.

"I need to go in the cell, Bonnie." Stefan said awkwardly and Ric went back into the living room.

"I know." She said softly. "Do you want to go back onto animal blood? Or do you want to try to control the blood bags?" She asked him and he looked kind of stunned that _Bonnie_ would say that to him.

"I don't know if I _can_ control the blood bags." Stefan said ashamed.

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Stefan. Damon explained it to me and all I can say is that feeling all of your guilt won't help you right now." Bonnie said and Stefan's jaw fell open in shock. "They're dead. There's nothing you can do to change that but if you want to stop and make sure it doesn't happen again, feeling guilt is not going to help you avoid the temptation to give into the blood and make the pain go away." She said and he was truly shocked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who are you and what have you done with Bonnie?" Stefan asked her and she laughed.

"Damon's one of my best friends now. I guess he rubbed off on me a little." Bonnie said and Stefan looked even more shocked. "A lot has changed in nine and a half months, Stefan." She said. "Come on." She nodded her head into the house. "Try the blood bags and if you can't do it then you can go back to animal blood." She said and he nodded as he tried to process the alternate reality he was obviously in. He followed Bonnie down to the basement and he went into the cell and sat down. Bonnie brought him in a blood bag and handed it to him. She sat down in the cell as they had a lot to talk about. "How are you doing, Stefan?" She asked him softly. "We've been trying for so long to find some way to kill Klaus but we've had no luck so far." She admitted sadly.

"I'm glad to be away from Klaus but I'm not happy that Damon took my place." Stefan admitted. "Klaus erased Damon's memories." Stefan said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"His memories of what?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Of everything. He only remembers that his name is Damon Salvatore and he is Klaus' best friend who he would do anything for. That's it. He doesn't remember me or Mystic Falls or anything." Stefan said and Bonnie was truly stunned.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped.

"He did the same thing with me." Stefan said. "I've spent the last nine and a half months without memories and Klaus changed my compulsion before he freed me. I don't remember what happened or what I did in the time with him. It feels like I left Mystic Falls with him a few days ago. Not months." He said. "Uh... Bonnie? Someone is crying upstairs. A girl." Stefan said and Bonnie nodded sadly.

"Caroline." Bonnie said. "She's completely broken over Damon leaving." She admitted.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused and Bonnie sighed.

"You know I said that a lot changed?" Bonnie asked and Stefan nodded. "Damon and Caroline have been together for the last six months." She said and Stefan's jaw fell in shock. "He's been in love with her for the last eight months and she loved him back but neither said anything about it until Damon's birthday." She explained. "They got together that night." She said. "She's been living with him officially for the last five months but she slept in his room every night since the night they got together anyway." Bonnie said. "She hasn't left their room since he left. All she does is sleep and cry and I have no idea how to help her feel better." Bonnie admitted.

"That is... wow. I... Damon and Caroline?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "If you get a chance to see them together you'll understand." She said. "They're both so in love with each other but they argue and bicker like an old married couple. He tells her that she's an annoying twit that talks too much and makes him question his sanity and she tells him that he's a mean, whiney old git that drinks too much and complains about everything." Bonnie smirked and Stefan smiled. "Then they kiss and tell each other they love each other and go right back to arguing." Bonnie said and Stefan chuckled.

"I would like to see that." Stefan smiled. "Was Damon happy with her?" He asked softly and Bonnie nodded.

"He was." She said. "It's quite funny actually. He has this look that he gives her sometimes. When she says something really ridiculous he looks at her with what Caroline calls the 'I can't believe I'm in love with such a twit' look." Bonnie smiled and Stefan laughed.

"I can't imagine Damon in a relationship." He admitted and Bonnie chuckled.

"He doesn't act any differently." She said and Stefan chuckled. "Apart from one day a week which he calls the 'mushy boyfriend day'. On that day he takes her out on a date and is sweet to her and gives her flowers or a present but the rest of the week he's not like that at all." Bonnie smirked and Stefan laughed. "He did that as a compromise because Caroline nagged at him about hand holding for two weeks and to shut her up he agreed that he'd do the mushy boyfriend thing one day a week if she shut up about it and stopped nagging at him constantly for everything else." She said and Stefan laughed and shook his head as that sounded like such a Damon thing to do.

"He's been monogamous for six months?" Stefan asked curiously and Bonnie laughed.

"Well..." Bonnie said. "He'll kill me for telling you this... but he actually didn't sleep with anyone for two and a half months before he got together with Caroline because he lost all interest in anyone but her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he just wasn't interested in any women at all." She said and Stefan had the most shocked expression on his face. "Both Caroline and I had that same expression when we found out about that." She said.

"Damon? My brother? Went two and a half months without sex?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Bonnie giggled.

"He did. So he's really been monogamous for over eight months." Bonnie said. "He thinks Caroline is annoying and ridiculous and a total airhead but she's it for him. It might be hard to believe but for him it's like there aren't any other women on the planet anymore." She said.

"Wow." Stefan said shocked. "And he left her?" Stefan asked confused and Bonnie sighed.

"Klaus promised to never step foot in Mystic Falls again and forget that we all exist. He promised Damon that no harm would ever come to any of us from him. That's why Damon took the deal." She said. "He did it so Caroline would be safe from Klaus forever and you wouldn't have to be stuck in a deal that was made to save his life." She said and Stefan felt his eyes water at that. "And... uh... you should know... Caroline isn't stable right now." Bonnie said in a whisper as she had no idea if Caroline could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"She's shattered into a million pieces without him and she swings from being depressed out of her mind to wanting to go on a rampage in half a second. She hates Elena with a passion and wants to kill her and I think she might possibly react the same way to you when she finds out you're here. Please don't take it personally. In the last eight days, she's told me she hates me a couple of times too because I didn't magically stop Damon from leaving. Because I didn't aneurism Anna when she held Caroline back from following Damon. She hates Ric for not using his vampire gadgets and vervain darts to stop Damon from leaving. She hates Anna for stopping her from leaving. She's just highly emotionally unstable so don't take it to heart because she doesn't mean it." Bonnie said to him and he nodded. He understood that this was most likely the first time Caroline was being truly affected by her vampire emotions. He remembered how it felt to be overtaken by emotion because it was too much.

"Why does she hate Elena?" Stefan asked and Bonnie sighed.

"So many reasons." Bonnie muttered. "Elena has been a nightmare since you left. She's been a first rate bitch and pain in the ass most of the time and she made some stupid comment after Damon left basically saying that you left for no good reason. Caroline took it that Elena thought Damon's death was irrelevant so she despises Elena most of all." Bonnie said and Stefan looked stunned. "In the state she's been in for the past few days, I honestly think Caroline would kill Elena so she can't be here."

"You're not friends anymore?" Stefan asked.

"No, not really." Bonnie admitted. "I see her occasionally but she majorly pisses me off too most of the time. She's unable to get into this house actually." Bonnie said. "Damon banned her a long time ago."

"He did?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"He can't stand her either." Bonnie said shocking Stefan. "When he was dying with the wolf bite he got flashbacks from his time as a human with Katherine and he had realisations about you and Katherine and then Elena admitted she had feelings for him and kissed him so he hated her for basically being Katherine and avoided her as much as possible after that. She wanted to get you back and told him that he didn't care about you and didn't know you better than she did. She was basically just incredibly difficult." Bonnie said.

"What were his realisations?" Stefan asked as he processed all of that.

"Basically that he was wrong to blame you for making him transition because it was his fault for willingly drinking her blood in the first place. He was wrong to love Katherine and not hate her when all she did was break the two of you apart and turn you against each other. He said he was ashamed that he didn't hate Katherine for compelling you but at the time he didn't think of that. He said that he realised that it must have been difficult for you to turn and suddenly not be under compulsion anymore and he could understand that you didn't want to be without your big brother and be all alone forever. He said that he understood why you hated him because at the end of the day you were a seventeen year old with no life experience who had been compelled and he should have known better as a 24 year old adult who wasn't compelled. He was worried that he'd never get the chance to tell you that it wasn't your fault, it was his, and he was sorry for ruining your relationship." Bonnie said and Stefan looked truly stunned.

"He said all of that?" Stefan asked emotionally.

"Yeah. To both me and Caroline." Bonnie nodded. "He even said that he still loves you just as much as he did before Katherine came between you and he always will no matter what." She said and Stefan blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"We need to find a way to kill Klaus." Stefan said as he wiped his eyes.

"I might be able to magically remove your compulsion, Stefan. You might remember something we can use to our advantage." Bonnie said. "But, you'll remember everyone you killed too." She said and Stefan looked afraid. Bonnie reached over and took his hand. "I'm going to tell you something that Damon told me. Something I'll never forget because it changed every belief I had about vampires." She said. "Circle of life." Bonnie said and Stefan looked confused. "Supernatural creatures are part of human population control." She said and Stefan's jaw dropped. "Everything on this earth is hunted. Animals hunt animals. Humans hunt animals. Vampires hunt humans. Werewolves and other demons hunt vampires and humans. It's just the way it is. You're not human, Stefan. You were compelled to do what Klaus said. Give yourself a break." Bonnie said.

"You believe that?" Stefan asked shocked. "You believe what Damon said?" He asked.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded. "I'm a witch, Stefan. Everything has to have a balance. I thought about it and can you imagine the consequences if humans no longer died because of supernatural creatures?" She asked. "Humans are already destroying the earth. If the population wasn't shaved down by vampires and other creatures, the population boom could very well destroy the earth. Personally, I'd rather vampires went after criminals and took them out instead of innocents but that's just me. I am a Judgy little witch after all." She smirked and Stefan looked at her surprised.

"That's what Damon says about you." Stefan said confused and Bonnie laughed.

"I know." She smiled. "We're very good friends, Stefan. I trust him completely." She said.

"You do?" Stefan asked shocked and Bonnie nodded.

"That's why I suggested you try the blood bags. Damon told me how to help you with that. He said he genuinely believed you could do it if you let go of your guilt. I trust his judgement." Bonnie said.

"What changed? How did you end up being friends?" Stefan asked and Bonnie sighed.

"When Damon bit me and drained my blood, he was left with the ability to sense my emotions a little bit but only if it was very strong emotion. I was attacked by a human and he tried to rape me and Damon felt my fear and he ran to me right away and saved me. He took me home and made me tea while I showered to get the blood off me. He gave me his blood to heal me so I wouldn't be left with scars and a constant reminder of the attack. He stayed with me until I fell asleep and he watched stupid girly movies with me to make me feel better. The next day he got me to come over to the boarding house and he taught me how to fight and defend myself against anyone regardless of their size or physical advantage over me since I can't use my powers to hurt a human. He killed the guy that attacked me too. He didn't let me be a victim. He taught me how to protect myself so that I could feel empowered in more than just the magical sense, so I wouldn't be afraid anymore. He'll always be kind of my hero for that." Bonnie said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Bonnie." Stefan squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't feel bad for me, Stefan. As much as it was terrible at the time, I gained so much from what happened. I can defend myself now, I'm not scared anymore and I discovered a wonderful friend I didn't know I was missing until I had him in my life. And that man that did that to me can never hurt anyone again." Bonnie said and Stefan was proud of her for being so strong.

"Do you know what Damon did to him?" Stefan asked curiously and she nodded.

"He turned him into a vampire, tortured him all night then let him burn in the sun." Bonnie said and Stefan's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Damon would tell Bonnie that. Before Stefan could say anything else he was suddenly pinned to the wall in the cell by Caroline.

"Where is he?" She asked him immediately.

"I don't know, Caroline." Stefan replied.

"That's incredibly useful! What do you know?" She hissed.

"Caroline, Klaus wiped Stefan's memory." Bonnie said and Caroline huffed in annoyance then dumped Stefan back on the bed and started to pace in the cell.

"I know!" Caroline exclaimed after a few seconds of pacing and turned to Bonnie. "You used Jeremy's blood to find Elena when Rose took her. You can use Stefan's blood to find Damon and I can go to him." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"No, Caroline." Bonnie shook her head and Caroline glared at her.

"And why not?" She yelled.

"Because Klaus wiped Damon's memory too." Bonnie said and Caroline's face paled and she took a step back in shock.

"What?" Caroline blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Memory of what?" She asked.

"Everything." Stefan said concerned. "He only remembers his name. He doesn't know anything else." He said.

"He won't... remember me?" Caroline asked in a whisper then she slumped on the floor and buried her face in her hands and started to shake with sobs. Stefan saw then what Bonnie meant about her being unstable considering she went from murderous to thoughtful to distraught in less than 30 seconds. Bonnie crouched down beside her and hugged her tightly. "This can't be happening." Caroline sobbed. "Bonnie! I need him back! I can't do this without him! I don't want to!" She exclaimed as she cried.

"I know, sweetheart." Bonnie said soothingly as she rubbed her back. "I'm going to try to magically remove Stefan's compulsion to see if he remembers anything we can use against Klaus." Bonnie said.

"If you can do that, can't you do that with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, you need to think about this the way Damon would. You need to be rational about it. You won't help Damon one bit if you run off to him right now because Klaus will see that as breaking the deal and he could kill Damon for that." Bonnie said hoping Caroline would see her point.

"Then what do I do, Bonnie?" Caroline sobbed. "He's been gone for eight days! How am I supposed to just be okay with the fact the love of my life is a mindless slave to the most dangerous thing in the world? He's the one that calms me down! He's the one that makes me feel better when I'm upset! He's the one that loves me even when I'm being an annoying twit! He's everything and I need him back." She sobbed. Stefan's eyes were watering at how much Caroline obviously loved his brother.

"I know, Caroline, but if you want to get him back you need to calm yourself down and help us think of ways to get him back." Bonnie said. "What would Damon say about you locking yourself away in your bedroom?" She asked him and Caroline sighed.

"He'd say 'Stop being a fucking twit and use that tiny blonde brain of yours for something useful'. Then I'd tell him to stop being a mean old git and he'd say that I should stop being so sensitive because he loves me despite me being a twit." Caroline muttered and Stefan and Bonnie chuckled.

"You know Damon inside out, Caroline. If you need him, you can just think about him and you already know exactly what he would say to you." Bonnie said.

"He left me a video on my phone." Caroline said hesitantly and Bonnie looked surprised.

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to watch it." Caroline said as she wiped her face.

"We can watch it with you if you want." Bonnie said taking her hand. "Why can't you watch it?" She asked.

"You heard what he said before he left. He said that I deserve better than him and he said goodbye. He practically broke up with me." Caroline said. "So God knows what the stupid video is. He could have made it and said something terrible just so I hate him. Not that I could ever hate him but he might think that'll work and I really don't want to hear his voice for the first time in eight days and have it be something I'll want to slap him for." Caroline rambled and Stefan tried not to laugh.

"Want me to watch it first in case it is that?" Bonnie asked her softly.

"I don't know." Caroline said as she played with her hands nervously. "If there's one thing in the world I know it's that Damon loves me. It wouldn't matter what his stupid video says because there's nothing he could say that would make me believe he doesn't love me." She said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Bonnie smiled and Caroline sighed.

"You're right." She nodded. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and went into the videos part and found the one she was looking for. Stefan sat next to her on one side and Bonnie sat on the other then she pressed play. Her eyes welled as she saw Damon setting up the phone in front of him.

"_You're probably watching this for the first time with Bonnie because you're an insecure little twit and you're worried I'm going to say I don't love you anymore." _Damon said with a smirk and Caroline rolled her eyes while Bonnie and Stefan chuckled. _"I did consider making you some mean video so that you'd be pissed at me but since you've turned me into such a sap I knew it wouldn't work because you know how much I love you."_ He said and she smiled a little and Stefan looked a little surprised that the two of them knew each other so well. That and Damon admitted to being a sap – Stefan was shocked.

_"I know you're angry and hurt because of the deal with Klaus but I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Klaus knew about you and threatened you if I didn't go and I wouldn't ever risk you for anything."_ He admitted and they all gaped as they thought Damon had found Klaus and not vice versa. _"Ten years is a long time, Caroline, and you should move on with your life. I'm never going to deserve you. I mean it's not like you'll find anyone hotter than me..."_ He smirked and they all rolled their eyes at him. _"But you could easily find someone better. That being said, I am well known for being the most selfish ass on the planet and you tell me that on a regular basis, so you should already know that the second my deal is up, the first thing I'll do is find you. And advance warning, if you are dating anyone I will kill them because you're __**mine**__ and you will be forever. So, if you are dating someone and don't want them dead, I'd suggest dumping them before I get there."_ He said and Caroline and Bonnie giggled while Stefan just looked shocked that Damon would actually say that. Think it sure, but say it?

_"Remember what I said the worst fate would be? When I get there we'll be locked in a bedroom for about a year considering I'll have ten years of no sex to make up for."_ Damon smirked at her and Stefan was well and truly shocked. _"It should probably be a hotel, actually, since we can just eat room service."_ He wiggled his eyebrows and the three of them rolled their eyes at him. _"Yes, Judgy, I know it's just terrible, isn't it?"_ He smirked and Bonnie laughed.

_"If you see Stefan at some point, tell him what I told you I wanted to tell him that day we went to the falls. And tell him he can do way better than Katherine 2.0."_ He said and Caroline glanced at Stefan for his reaction but he still watched the screen so she looked back. _"Anyway, this is turning into one really long video so I'll get to the hard part."_ He said and he took a deep breath. _"I love you, Caroline. I'm going to miss you more than you can imagine. These eight months I've been in love with you have been the best of my life and I wanted to thank you for showing me what true happiness really is."_ Damon said and Caroline's eyes welled with tears. She saw him put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out a box.

_"And after our year in the hotel room, I'm going to make you a Salvatore._" He said opening the box to reveal an engagement ring and all three of their jaws dropped then he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. _"I had it before the deal with Klaus was made so that's not what this is about. You're it for me and you always will be. I had 170 years without you so use these ten years to do whatever you want to do because after that you'll be stuck with me until the end of time."_ He smirked. _"Judgy and Ric will keep an eye on you and make sure you're okay and so will Stefan if he knows what's good for him."_ Damon said and Stefan smiled at how protective Damon was of Caroline.

_"There's no way to kill Klaus so don't waste time on it. And if I come back and you're on the bunny diet I'm going to kick Stefan's ass so keep that in mind." _Damon smirked while Bonnie and Caroline laughed and Stefan rolled his eyes. _"Lastly, if something happens to me and I don't survive this for some reason, all my important documents and bank papers are in my safe. You know the combination already but you should probably change it because it's so obvious since everyone knows you made me a sap. Everything in there is for you. I know the first thing you're going to do now is open it to see if the ring is there but it's not."_ Damon chuckled and she scowled at the screen because she totally was going to do that. _"And since you're totally glaring at me right now..."_ He laughed as did Bonnie and Stefan since they saw her expression and they were amused by how well Damon knew her. _"If you really want it, it's where we danced on the day you saw what my hair really looks like."_ He said and Stefan covered his mouth in shock that Damon showed her that.

_"Ten years will pass in a blink if you're doing it right."_ He winked at her. _"See you soon, my beautiful, annoying little twit. I love you."_ He said with a watery smile then he reached forward and turned the camera off. And Caroline cried into her hands after she set her phone on the floor. Bonnie pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back. Caroline almost wished now that he'd just left a mean video because what he did leave was so much worse than a mean video could ever be. Stefan was beyond stunned speechless. That was not the Damon he was used to.

"We'll figure something out, Care." Bonnie whispered. "I promise." She said.

"We totally have to." Caroline said wiping her face. "Damon Salvatore willingly getting married? I can't give him time to really think that one over for too long or he'll change his mind." She said and both Bonnie and Stefan laughed.

* * *

><p>After she got control of herself, Caroline ran through the woods to the old Salvatore estate. She went by herself because she wanted it to be a private moment between her and Damon, even if he wasn't there. She went over to the part he said was the ballroom and she surveyed it. The ground looked untouched until she saw a little twig sticking out from the ground. She kneeled on the ground and moved the earth away from the twig and dug down with her right hand until she found a little plastic bag. He obviously didn't want it to be destroyed in case there was rain or something. She opened the sealed bag and poured the contents into her clean left hand. A small black box fell out onto her hand and around it was a small piece of paper held in place by a ribbon. She opened the paper and read it.<p>

_I love you now and forever._

_I'll spend all of eternity trying to make it up to you._

_Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?_

Aside from the fact he was with Klaus, she thought this was the most romantic proposal ever and she smiled.

"Yes." She said out loud. She knew he wouldn't hear her but she hoped that he knew that would be her answer.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on her bed in her and Damon's room cross-legged as she stared at the small black box. It had been four days since she saw the video. Bonnie had taken Stefan's ring from him at his request so that he could walk about the house during the day then sleep in the cell at night. Stefan hadn't been in Damon's room since he came back but he really wanted to speak to Caroline. She'd been quiet since she saw the video and though she wasn't holed up in her room crying anymore, she still hadn't really been talking to anyone. Stefan knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." She said absently. Stefan opened the door and stepped inside and was shocked at how different the room looked. Before it was fairly bare of personal items and fairly simple, whereas now there was stuff everywhere and pictures in frames of Damon and Caroline doing different things, there was colour in the room and he was honestly kind of surprised that Damon would be alright with how Caroline had completely taken over his room.

"Hey." Stefan said to her softly then walked over and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." She replied just as softly.

"What's that?" Stefan asked curiously while pointing to the box.

"My engagement ring." She replied and Stefan was surprised.

"You went and got it?" He asked her and she nodded. He noticed that it wasn't on her finger and around the box was a ribbon with a piece of paper stuck to it. "What does the paper say?" He asked.

"Read it if you want to." She replied. Stefan lifted the box and took the piece of paper out carefully then read it. He was surprised at what Damon had written but he didn't say that.

"Have you decided on an answer?" Stefan asked her softly as he replaced the paper and put the box back down on the bed.

"There is only one answer." She replied absently. "He didn't even need to ask." She said and Stefan thought about that.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" He asked confused.

"I don't know if I _can_ wear it." She replied. "That's why I keep staring at it. If I put it on then it means I'm engaged but I don't even know if Damon's safe. If I put it on it's like I'm focusing on the wrong thing. It would be like I can't even wait for him to get back just to have him put it on me. But if I don't wear it, it's like I'm saying no and that's ridiculous because I would _never_ say no. But he did tell me where it was and he did ask me to marry him even if he wasn't actually there when I found out he asked me to marry him, so I should wear it. But then if I wear it, people are going to notice I'm wearing an engagement ring and are going to congratulate me and what the hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh thanks, no I don't know when the wedding will be because I have no idea where the groom is or if he's even alive or when I'll see him again or if Klaus will even let him live after ten years if we can't find a way to kill him.' So I have no idea what to do." Caroline rambled and Stefan smiled. He'd missed her ramblings. She'd been way too quiet since he got back.

"How about this then?" He asked and she looked at him curiously. "Put it on your other hand. That way, you _are_ wearing it, but you're still waiting for him to put it on the proper hand for you himself." He suggested and Caroline's eyes welled with tears then she surprised Stefan by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back immediately. He gathered that she liked that response.

"I've missed you so much. Thank you, Stefan." She said as she tried to stop tears from flowing. Stefan felt really touched by that. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you and pinning you to the wall when you came back. Vampire emotions are a complete bitch." She said and he chuckled.

"That's okay, Caroline. I understand." He replied sincerely and she let go of him. She opened the box and took her ring out and put it on her right hand. "That's really beautiful." Stefan said and she smiled. She looked down at it and she thought it was beautiful too. The large centre stone was a light purple colour in an emerald cut and two large diamonds sat at either side of it and she assumed the metal was white gold or platinum.

"It is. I just wish I knew what the purple stone was." She said.

"It's purple diamond." Stefan said and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Purple diamond exists? How do you know that's what it is?" She asked him confused and Stefan smiled. His brother was a creature of habit, that's how.

"One night when Damon was about nineteen or twenty, he was in the town bar and he ended up talking to a diamond miner who was passing through town. The miner told Damon about this rumour he heard of purple diamond being found but there was only a tiny bit. The miner told him that he'd seen blue, black, yellow, pink and even red diamond but never purple because it was so rare that most diamond miners thought it was a myth." Stefan explained and Caroline looked surprised. "The next day, Damon told me all about his discussion with the miner and he told me that if he ever loved a girl so much that he wanted to marry her, he would find purple diamond and put it in a ring for her and ask because she would deserve the most special gem in the world." Stefan said and Caroline felt two big tears stream down her cheeks at that.

"This is so hard, Stefan." Caroline said as she wiped her eyes. "I know it might sound lame but I have no idea what to do with myself. I haven't slept alone in six months. I haven't had a day without Damon since you left. I just... I just feel so lost." She said to him and his heart felt like it was breaking for her. "I know I shouldn't be so selfish considering you've had him in your life since you were born but I just don't know how to just get on with things while he isn't here." She looked at the window then. "He's out there somewhere... with _Klaus_. I'm so terrified because we spent every day of the last six months together reading every book in the world that we could find on vampires and werewolves and curses and spell books to try to kill Klaus and we found nothing. We even went on a couple of trips to speak to people who could know something and nobody had anything to help us. I just want to know he's okay. I don't care that he doesn't remember me I just want to see for myself that he's alive and isn't hurt or suffering." She said to him. "I'd be able to deal with things if I just knew he was okay." She sobbed and Stefan took her hand.

"Caroline? I'll ask Bonnie to try to remove my compulsion. Maybe there will be something there." Stefan said to her sincerely and Caroline looked stunned.

"But Stefan, if you do that you'll have to remember everything... that's not fair to you." Caroline said genuinely.

"The things I did won't be worse than things I did in the past." Stefan said softly. "I need Damon back too." He said.

"Are you sure, Stefan? I don't want you to hurt over what Klaus made you do. You worked so hard to be who you are and I don't want you to lose that just because of a psycho hybrid." She said. Internally, Stefan was shocked to his core that Caroline cared so much about him. That she would put her own hurt aside to make sure _he_ wasn't hurt. It only made him want to help her more. She really was the sweetest girl ever.

"I'm sure, Caroline." Stefan said. "You know, I'm so glad that Damon has you. I'm glad he found someone who loves him so much who he loves in return." He said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie explained to Stefan that she wouldn't be able to remove all of the compulsion right away since it was a large part of his memory that was blocked. She would keep going until she got tired. Neither of them would be able to have any control over what he remembered so it may or may not be relevant at all and it could take some time for all of it to be removed. Bonnie also explained that because she would have to touch him to do the spell, she would also see the things he remembered. Stefan was hesitant because of that but Bonnie explained that she understood that he was under compulsion so she swore there would be no judgement from her. She swore it wouldn't affect how she felt about him. Stefan reluctantly agreed then Bonnie held his head and started the spell.<p>

Memory after memory was one death after the other. Stefan drained some of them dry, he ripped apart some of the others... Bonnie had long discussions with Damon about 'Ripper Stefan' so she was prepared but seeing it for herself was still a shock. Stefan was horrified that Bonnie saw what she saw. Stefan was horrified at what he'd done. A few memories of discussions with Klaus appeared but none of them mentioned anything useful to kill him. After a few minutes, Bonnie was tired so she pulled her hands away and sat down.

"I am so sorry." Stefan said to Bonnie and she saw the pain on his face.

"Stefan, don't be sorry. I already knew what to expect." She said shocking him.

"How?" He asked confused.

"Damon explained." She replied and Stefan looked stunned.

"Oh." He hung his head in shame.

"You aren't that anymore, Stefan. You were that again because of Klaus. You don't ever have to be that again." Caroline said to him sincerely taking his hand. "Did you remember anything?" She asked him softly.

"Nothing useful. Bonnie? Are you okay?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I don't overdo it with the magic anymore so I know when to stop." She replied. "I don't want to do this too much though. I don't want to over exert myself and make myself magically useless. So I'll do it again in a few days." She said and Stefan nodded.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"If we find a way to get Damon back it will all be worth it." She smiled. "I can't believe how much I miss that arrogant jackass." Bonnie said and both Stefan and Caroline laughed.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Bonnie did the spell on Stefan again. This time he remembered more discussions with Klaus as well as plenty of deaths. Bonnie went for a nap after she was finished and Stefan cornered Caroline.<p>

"You said that you just wanted to see for yourself that Damon is okay. Just to know he's fine." Stefan said to her and Caroline's eyes widened.

"You know where he is?" She asked.

"No, but I know where he _will_ be." He said. "Klaus is going to a ball and I'm sure he'll take Damon with him."

"When? Where?" She asked hurriedly.

"Caroline, I'll only tell you if you make me a promise." Stefan said to her and she looked at him sceptically.

"What promise?" She asked.

"That you won't go near him or Klaus. You won't try to speak to him or anything. We'll just watch for a few minutes from the distance then leave." He said to her and she bit her lip. She _did_ say that she just wanted to see that he was alright. That was better than nothing at all. She didn't want to endanger Damon or any of them just to talk to a Damon that won't remember her. She understood why Stefan said that and she _wasn't_ Elena... She could see reason.

"Okay, I promise." She nodded. "Seeing him from a distance is better than not seeing him at all." She said. "But we can't tell Bonnie that we're doing this. She'll think I can't control myself but I can." She promised and Stefan nodded. "When is it?" She asked.

"In five days. On Friday." Stefan replied.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"I'll tell you when we leave. There's no way you're going without me." Stefan said. "But you'll need to get my ring back from Bonnie."

"Damon has a spare sunlight ring in the safe." Caroline said and Stefan looked surprised.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Caroline and Stefan left early in the morning before Bonnie and Anna woke up and they drove to New York. Caroline got herself a realistic black wig so Klaus wouldn't recognise her if he saw her. The ball was being held next to Central Park so the two of them were hidden behind trees when darkness fell. They couldn't see the entrance too well from where they were so they weren't sure if Damon and Klaus had gone inside. Caroline eventually convinced Stefan to let her go inside just for a quick look. She had a wig so she could stay incognito easily as she looked completely different with it on. She swore she wouldn't speak to or go near either of them, she just wanted to see him, even from a distance.<p>

She was wearing a plain black long dress and she subtly entered the ball but kept to the edges and near the exit in case she had to make a run for it. She scanned the room and was sure her heart started up again when she saw him. She saw Damon. He was sitting at the bar in a crisp black suit leaning on his elbow chatting up a redhead and smirking like a jackass. She looked around and saw Klaus tucked into a booth at the other side of the room with a brunette. He wasn't paying any attention to Damon at all and from where Klaus sat, he couldn't see in Caroline's direction. She moved along the wall a little so that she was right next to the exit and she just stood and watched Damon for a minute. He was fine. She was _so_ relieved. She didn't even care that he was chatting up a girl. He was _alive_. That was all that mattered.

Damon glanced in her direction then she saw his head snap to her and he was staring straight at her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and she turned around and sped out the door. He saw her! Crap! Stefan was going to be so mad. She ran across the street into the park to where Stefan was.

"We need to go." Caroline said to him.

"Why? What happened?" Stefan asked but Caroline grabbed his arm and was about to drag him in the opposite direction when Damon appeared in front of them. He completely ignored Stefan and just stared at Caroline.

"I know you." Damon said to her and both Stefan and Caroline were surprised.

"We need to go." Stefan said to Caroline worriedly.

"I won't tell Klaus, don't worry." Damon said to them and they both looked surprised.

"How do you know me?" Caroline asked Damon and Stefan shot her a look.

"I dream about you." Damon replied and Stefan looked like he was going to fall over in shock. Even his subconscious mind couldn't forget her. Compulsion couldn't erase her. Stefan realised in that moment just how much Caroline meant to Damon. "But you're blonde." He said confused. Caroline grabbed the top of her wig and pulled it off, releasing her blonde hair and Damon smiled. "You're Caroline." He said and Caroline felt like she might cry.

"If Klaus finds out you saw me, he'll kill us." Caroline said to him and he nodded.

"I won't tell him." Damon said and he saw how Caroline was looking at him. "The way you're looking at me... You love me." He said surprised and Caroline nodded.

"I love you." She replied and Stefan wanted to bang his head off a tree. This was _not_ what he had in mind when he came up with the 'don't talk to Damon' plan. Damon stepped closer to her.

"Do I normally love you too?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"Normally?" She asked.

"I'm not stupid. Klaus can compel vampires and I have no memory of anything before like three weeks ago. I only remember my name and that I'm his best friend. He's clearly compelled me to forget my life. I asked him who Caroline was and he said that I'd never met anyone called Caroline so _obviously_ he's lying." Damon explained and Stefan was surprised while Caroline just smiled at him fondly and put her hand on his cheek.

"You _would_ figure it out." She replied and he saw how fondly she was looking at him. "Won't he notice you missing?" She asked concerned.

"He'll think I'm with some chick somewhere." Damon replied and Caroline giggled.

"At last your man whoring has some actual use." She said and Stefan chuckled while Damon smirked. Stefan couldn't believe how _not mad_ Caroline was about that.

"I have a feeling that you're supposed to be pissed at that." He replied and she laughed. Stefan was surprised since he'd just had the same thought.

"Damon? You just concentrate on not pissing Klaus off. Do whatever he wants, just stay alive. I don't care who you have to kill, torture or sleep with as long as you're alive when I can get you back." She said sincerely and Damon felt his stomach flutter. In his dreams, he knew he loved her there. He saw how much she clearly loved him.

"Why am I with Klaus?" Damon asked her. He didn't know why but he just _knew_ that he trusted her.

"I can't tell you that, Damon." She said softly and he looked confused. "I'm not going to tell you anything that could put you in a dangerous position with Klaus. You are who I care about and I will do whatever it takes to get you back. You just play your part and I'll play mine." She said sincerely and he nodded. He trusted her when she said that. "What did you dream?" She asked him.

"I dream about you every night and it's something different. Last night I dreamt that we were driving somewhere and the car broke down so we went into this little bar and got hammered and played pool then danced to old country songs." He said to her with a smirk and she giggled.

"That's a memory." She said to him. "We danced to Hank Williams 'I'm so lonesome, I could cry' and you totally made fun of me for picking that song." She smiled at him and he looked at her wide eyed.

"So that really happened?" He asked and she nodded. "What are you to me?" He asked her softly.

"I'm your..." Caroline trailed off. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't know?" He asked confused.

"It's kind of complicated." She replied. "I'm kind of your fiancé." She said and he looked surprised.

"Kind of?" He asked.

"Well... you asked me to marry you in a note after you left with Klaus so I never got a chance to tell you my answer." She said.

"Oh." He replied.

"It's 'yes', in case you were wondering." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Caroline, we really need to go." Stefan said to her worriedly. He'd been on the lookout since Damon was too wrapped up in Caroline.

"That's the ring you left me." Caroline showed him her right hand as she ignored Stefan and Damon looked at it.

"It's on the wrong hand." He commented.

"No, I'm waiting until you can put it on my left hand yourself." She said softly and he smiled. He thought that was quite sweet. He reached out and took her right hand and slid the ring off her finger then let go of her right hand and took her left. He looked her in the eyes as he slid the ring on her finger and she smiled at him.

"Better?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Much." She replied.

"Why did you run when you saw that I saw you?" Damon asked her softly.

"I just didn't want Klaus to know that we found you. I just wanted to know that you are okay. Just see that you're alive. I just had to know that you weren't hurt." She said. Damon's heart clenched at that and he was surprised at that since he had no memory of her except in his dreams. He knew then that he must love her in return.

"And if I'd been dead?" He asked her curiously.

"Then I'd be a pile of ash." She replied immediately and both Salvatore brothers' jaws dropped.

"Why?" Damon asked her shocked.

"Because there would be no point to it all without you." She replied. Damon was so shocked at what she said.

"Caroline, you have to stop telling him things. What if Klaus compels him to tell him who he was with tonight?" Stefan asked her.

"Stefan, I would join Klaus just so I wouldn't have to live without Damon. I don't care if Klaus knows that I love him." Caroline said seriously and both Damon and Stefan looked shocked.

"Stefan?" Damon asked surprised. "You're my brother?" He asked and Stefan sighed.

"Yes, I'm your brother. Did Klaus tell you about me?" Stefan asked him.

"He said I had a brother who died called Stefan." Damon said.

"Well, I'm not dead. Unless you count being a vampire as dead." Stefan replied.

"So he wants me to think you're dead." Damon said. Just then his phone rang and he sighed in annoyance which surprised them both. "Don't say anything or he'll hear you." Damon said to them and they nodded. Damon got his phone out and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" He asked.

"_Damon, did you leave the party?_" He asked curiously but not annoyed.

"I'm not far. I just found myself a beautiful girl." Damon replied and Klaus chuckled.

"_Are you nearly finished? I am bored of this party. There is nobody interesting here._" Klaus said.

"Then we'll go somewhere else. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Damon replied.

"_Shall I wait at the bar?_" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. See if that redhead is still there. I'm still hungry." Damon said and Klaus laughed. Damon rolled his eyes. Klaus was _really_ annoying. They could both see that Damon wasn't a fan and that surprised them.

"_You really are insatiable in all ways. Yes, she is still here. I'll keep her entertained until you return._" Klaus said.

"Excellent." Damon replied. "See you then." He said then hung up.

"Still hungry?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow.

"He only lets me leave to feed or get laid and since I don't smell like I just got laid, feeding was the only option." He shrugged. "That and if he's busy talking to the redhead he won't come looking for me." He said.

"Is he bad to you?" Caroline asked him hesitantly.

"No. Just really clingy and a total buzz-kill." Damon muttered. "He wants to do everything together all the time. But he doesn't physically harm me or anything." He said and Caroline nodded.

"That's good." She said.

"Can I keep in touch with you?" Damon asked Caroline and she bit her lip. She wanted that more than anything but she knew that was a _terrible_ idea.

"You have no idea how much I want that but it's a really stupid idea." She said to him.

"Tell me your number. I'll remember it. I'll only call from someone else's phone if I'm nowhere near Klaus." He promised and she looked at Stefan for his opinion.

"It would be good to know that you're alright." Stefan said. That was all Caroline needed for confirmation.

"757-203-9691." She said to him and he nodded.

"I'll remember." He said. "I have to go." He said.

"I'll miss you." Caroline said softly. "Just do whatever he wants, okay? Stay safe." She said. Damon surprised Caroline and Stefan then when he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back immediately and he could feel how familiar it was. He knew this kiss. He kissed her for a few seconds then pulled away.

"I'll call you soon." He said and she smiled.

"It's my birthday next week on Thursday. If you could find a way to call me then, it'll be the best present ever." She said and he smirked.

"I will." He nodded and she felt tears welling in her eyes but she tried to keep the smile on her face. "Bye, Caroline." He said.

"Bye, Damon." She replied shakily and he saw that she was getting upset and it... hurt him.

"Take care of yourself." Stefan said to him sincerely.

"Bye, brother." Damon said then he walked away from them back to the party. Stefan took Caroline's hand then sped them away from there, across the park then he stopped when they were far enough away because he knew Caroline would need comfort. He wrapped her in a hug then she burst into tears.

"I'm so relieved." Caroline said to Stefan into his shoulder. Stefan was surprised that _that_ was the first thing she said.

"Me too." Stefan nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>They drove straight back to Mystic Falls. They got there early in the morning and they were met with a rather <em>furious<em> witch when they walked in the door.

"You went to New York, didn't you?" She yelled at Stefan who winced. He forgot that she saw that memory.

"We did." Stefan nodded.

"Tell me that you didn't do something stupid." Bonnie said to the two of them.

"Klaus has no idea that we were there." Caroline replied and Bonnie nodded.

"So what happened?" She asked them then the three of them sat down. Anna was there waiting on the couches already.

"We just went to make sure that Damon was still alive. We had no intentions to talk to him at all." Caroline said. "But he recognised me from across the room." She said and both Bonnie and Anna looked shocked that even compelled, he remembered her. "So I made a run for it but he found me anyway. He told me that he knew me and that he'd been dreaming about me." She said and they were stunned. "He also said that he understood that Klaus had compelled him to forget his life and he wouldn't tell Klaus about seeing Stefan and I. We talked for a little while then he went back to Klaus and Stefan and I left." She explained.

"But he's okay?" Bonnie asked for confirmation.

"He's fine." Caroline nodded.

"He couldn't completely forget you even under compulsion. That's so incredible." Anna said shocked.

"I nearly fainted when he said that." Stefan admitted. "Though, the way he talked to her, I'm pretty sure he was still in love with her even if he didn't remember." He said and Caroline smiled.

"You have your ring on." Bonnie said surprised and Caroline smiled widely.

"Damon put it on my left hand." She said as she looked at her hand. "God, it was so amazing seeing him." She said sadly.

"Stefan? You were out in public, how was that?" Bonnie asked him as he was still trying to control the blood bags.

"I was too busy thinking about Damon and Klaus to think about anything else." Stefan replied. "I didn't feed on anyone." He said and Bonnie smiled.

"That's great." She said happily.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Caroline's birthday and Caroline didn't want to get out of bed. She knew it was going to be a hard day without Damon by her side and the night before she'd done something she thought was highly embarrassing but she couldn't help it. She <em>needed <em>him. She'd taken one of his shirts that he'd worn and put it over his pillow because they both still smelled of him, and she'd cuddled into it. It was the first good night's sleep she'd had since he left.

She knew she had to get up though. Since she saw Damon, she'd taken Bonnie, Alaric and Anna aside and given them sincere apologies for her terrible behaviour when Damon left. They all forgave her because at the time they'd understood. They were all upset about Damon's departure, but Damon wasn't the love of their life so they could understand it was worse for her. They understood that it was the first time she was truly affected by her vampire emotions. They didn't hold it against her and things had gone somewhat back to normal just without Damon's presence. Bonnie had retrieved memories from Stefan five times by the time Caroline's birthday came. Stefan was hurt over the deaths he caused but because he was remembering in stages and not all at once, it was a little easier to handle. He remembered a few things about Klaus that were quite useful. He was still affected by vervain and now also wolfsbane.

Caroline eventually got up and got dressed then wandered downstairs. It was pretty late in the morning when she finally got the nerve to face everyone so they were all there. Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric and Anna.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said at once when they saw her and she smiled at them softly. As much as she missed Damon, she wasn't going to be a spoil sport when they'd all hung banners and gotten her presents. They'd made an effort so she would too.

"Thank you!" She grinned at them.

"Caroline? A bouquet of flowers was delivered this morning for you." Stefan said pointing to a vase and she looked. There was a large beautiful bouquet of her favourite fuchsia peonies and there was only one person who could have sent them so she hurried over to it and took the card. She opened it and read.

_Happy Birthday, beautiful. I'm sorry I can't be there to give you these myself, but you still deserved flowers on your birthday. I know I miss you like hell already and I hope you have an amazing birthday. Your present will be delivered later. I love you. Damon_

Her eyes watered. He'd obviously arranged this before he left and she took a few deep breaths so she wouldn't cry. They all saw her trying to get control over herself so they knew who they were from. A couple of minutes later she went and sat with them though she still kept the card in her hand.

"Damon?" Stefan asked her and she nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. Caroline hurried up to the door to see if it was her delivery from Damon but when she opened the door, she was met with Elena.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline." Elena said to her sincerely.

"Thanks." Caroline replied. She still hated Elena but she was past the point of wanting to kill her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, not really, but I'm keeping it together." She replied. "I take it you're here to see Stefan?" She asked and Elena's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened.

"Stefan's back?" Elena asked in disbelief and it was Caroline's turn to look stunned. She was sure he would have contacted Elena as soon as he was back. She was stunned that Elena was obviously there to see _her_.

"Yeah, for like three weeks." Caroline said and Elena looked like she'd been slapped. Stefan walked into the hall then.

"Elena, I'll call you later." Stefan said to her deadpan and both Caroline and Elena were surprised at his tone.

"Can't we talk?" Elena asked him softly.

"Today is Caroline's birthday and it's hard enough for her without you being here to make things more difficult so I think you should go." Stefan said and the girls were stunned. Caroline couldn't believe that he was ditching Elena for her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It means I will call you later. Goodbye." Stefan said then closed the door on her and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What did you do that for?" Caroline asked him softly.

"You're practically my sister-in-law." Stefan said throwing his arm over her shoulders with a smile. "Nobody messes with you, not even Elena." He winked at her and Caroline giggled and hugged into his side.

"Thanks, Stefan." She said softly.

"That and Bonnie told me what she said about Damon when he left." Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill her for that." Caroline replied.

"I know, Bonnie told me." Stefan smirked at her and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened a few gifts and they all had a buffet lunch together then in the early afternoon, they were sitting around the living room with cocktails. Then Caroline's phone rang. She didn't look at the display, she just answered.<p>

"Hello?" She answered with a smile.

"_Hi._" She felt like her heart had started beating again. The smile was practically touching her ears.

"Damon." She gasped happily and Bonnie, Ric and Anna's jaws dropped.

"_Happy Birthday, beautiful._" He said and she smiled. Anna could hear his voice and she was stunned he called on her birthday.

"Thank you." She replied sincerely. Best present ever. She was right. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"_I'm fine. Are you?_" He asked her.

"Amazing now." She replied and he chuckled.

"_I can't talk for long._" He replied.

"That's okay. I love you. Just make sure you stay safe." She replied.

"_I will. Can I see you again?_" He asked and she bit her lip and looked at Stefan. She knew Bonnie would not be happy about this.

"Just name the time and place." She replied and Bonnie, Ric and Anna looked at her shocked. Stefan knew she would.

"_As soon as I know of one that will be safe for you, I'll call._" He replied and she grinned.

"Okay." She replied.

"_I'm still dreaming about you every night._" He said and her stomach fluttered.

"Anything interesting?" She asked with the smile still plastered to her face.

"_The one I had on the night I saw you was particularly interesting. It involved a certain red silk thing from Victoria's Secret._" Caroline blushed and giggled. Anna and Stefan looked at her amused.

"Also a memory." She replied embarrassed and he chuckled.

"_What a memory to have._" He replied and she laughed.

"There are plenty more like that one." She smirked and he chuckled.

"_Now I kind of want to go to sleep._" He said and she smiled.

"Charmer." She replied and he chuckled.

"_I have to go, beautiful._" He said.

"Okay, just... be careful." She said.

"_I will. I'll call you soon._" He replied.

"I'll be waiting. Bye, Damon." She said softly.

"_Bye, Barbie._" He replied and she hung up and thought she was going to cry. He called her Barbie. She hadn't heard that since before he left. He must have remembered it in a dream. She put her face in her hands. She was so sick of crying in front of everyone. She felt the seat next to her dip and a strong arm go over her shoulders and she leaned into him. Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her softly and she nodded.

"Best present ever." She replied as she wiped under her eyes.

"How did that happen?" Ric asked her shocked.

"He asked while we were there if he could keep in touch with me. He said he'd only call if he knew for sure that Klaus was nowhere nearby. I told him it was my birthday today." She said.

"Caroline, this is dangerous." Bonnie said to her concerned. "This is Klaus' back you two are sneaking behind. He could easily kill both of you and we haven't come up with anything except vervain and wolfsbane and that was thanks to Stefan's memory of that." She said trying to explain.

"I know." Caroline nodded. "I know logically it's a terrible idea. But he _asked_ to see me again." Caroline said to her wishing she would understand.

"I know he's everything to you, Caroline. But wouldn't you rather live without him for a little while until we can kill Klaus, then you'll have forever with him, instead of maybe only a few months of sneaking around before Klaus finds out?" Bonnie asked her and Caroline froze. She had a point.

"Okay." Caroline nodded. "I see your point." She agreed. "Just one more time. Then I won't see him again until Klaus is dead." She said.

"Are you sure it isn't some sort of trap?" Ric asked her concerned.

"If Klaus wanted to trap me, all he would have to do is come here and take me, it's not like I could stop him." Caroline pointed out and Ric nodded. That made sense.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that when there was another knock at the door. Stefan opened and there was a compelled human there.<p>

"Caroline Forbes." The human said to Stefan and he looked at the man wearily. Caroline appeared beside him seconds later. "Are you Caroline Forbes?" The man asked.

"Yes." She nodded then the man held out a small wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday from Damon." The man said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said to him sincerely and he nodded then turned and left.

"He compelled a human to bring you a birthday present?" Stefan asked sceptically and she giggled.

"Stop being all judgemental, Stefan. I want to open it." She grinned and he laughed at her eager expression. Caroline totally _loved_ presents. Stefan closed the door and the two of them sat down in the living room next to each other and Caroline looked at the box. It was wrapped in black glossy paper with a red satin ribbon. Caroline untied the ribbon then carefully unwrapped the paper and under the paper was a black box with a lid.

She lifted the lid and put it beside her and peered inside. There sat three Bvlgari boxes and an envelope. She opened the first Bvlgari box only to discover the 1 white gold diamond bangle bracelet and she was stunned. She'd told Bonnie about it one day Damon was busy doing something else. She'd just happened to mention that she loved it but it wasn't because she wanted Damon to hear that. She and Bonnie had just been talking about designer jewellery.

"Wow. That's beautiful." She commented. Stefan motioned to look at it and she passed it to him then lifted out the next Bvlgari box. She lifted the lid and found the matching four band diamond ring. That was just as stunning and she loved it. She lifted it out of the box and tried it on. It fit her middle finger so she left it on her right hand. It was beautiful on. The third box had the matching small hoop diamond earrings. She loved the set and she felt quite emotional again but she tried to push that down so that she wouldn't cry _again _in front of everyone. She noticed that Stefan had passed the bangle to Bonnie to look at too.

"Care, isn't that the bangle you told me about?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled.

"Well he admitted that he does listen to you when you ramble on and on." Bonnie smirked and they all laughed.

"In those words exactly." Ric agreed amused and they laughed. Caroline took out the envelope last because she was sure he would have written some kind of note and she'd been preparing for that though she was sure she probably _would_ cry despite that. She set the big box to the side and stared at the envelope. The front said 'Barbie' in his handwriting and she stared at the lettering for a second then took a deep breath and turned it around and opened it. She pulled out the letter inside and took it out and as she did so a card fell out from the side onto her lap. She lifted the card and saw that it was a credit card. With her name on it. Her jaw fell open. She opened the letter then.

_Caroline,_

_I know I promised you my card for your birthday to go nuts with but I thought I'd just give you your own card because we both know you'd rather go shopping nuts anytime you want. I've already spoken to the bank so they will cover the bills from my accounts and they've been informed of your addiction so they know not to be alarmed when there are random bouts of shopping madness. _(Caroline laughed at that.)

_But it's not just about shopping. You might need money for something and you can make withdrawals with that card too. It has the same pin number as my card does so you know it already._

_I know you're being a big sap and you miss me but live a little. Don't just sit in the house with Bonnie. Go out. Travel. Have some fun. The card has no limit so just enjoy your life. I'm not lost. You don't have to find me. I'll find you. I promise. I'll be super mean if I get back and you've just been sitting in the boarding house with all of them. _(Caroline laughed at him knowing her so well.)

_You do have one last thing and I really want you to do it. If you go down to the travel agent in town, there's a vacation booked for you and the others. You can go anywhere you want to go. But Caroline, __please__ go. You can't just stop living because I'm with Klaus. I love you more than anything and I know you love me. Enjoying yourself doesn't change that. So take a break from looking for ways to 'save me' because I know you're doing that despite me telling you not to bother. I'm serious. Take a break. A break might give you all a new perspective. _

_Happy birthday. I love you,_

_Damon_

Caroline reread it and she knew he was right. They all needed a break as much as she hated to admit it.

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He booked a vacation for all of us to go on. He said we need a break." Caroline replied.

"We can't just drop everything and go on vacation." Ric said confused.

"Yeah, we can. And we will. He's right, we do need a break. Maybe a little time away will give us some new ideas. Something we haven't tried." Caroline said.

"Okay, like where?" Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Somewhere hot." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>Ten days later later, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Ric and Anna were checking into the Hotel Sofitel Bora Bora Marara Beach and Private Island in Tahiti – Caroline's choice since it was her birthday present, after all. They got four over water bungalows next to each other and Caroline and Bonnie were the only ones sharing one since Caroline didn't want to sleep by herself and Bonnie was fine with that.<p>

The five of them explored the islands, snorkelled (obviously the vampires didn't need the gear), relaxed, shopped, ate amazing food and they genuinely had a great time together. Stefan was surprised at just how well he was coping with human blood with Caroline and Bonnie's help. He was okay.

On the fifth day of their vacation, Caroline was at a relaxation yoga class. She'd never been to yoga before and she just wanted to try it while she had a little time to herself. The others were relaxing in the water while they waited for her. She was sitting with her eyes closed taking deep breaths and following the instructions.

"Now let go of that part of yourself that holds onto stress. Block that half." The instructor said and Caroline's eyes snapped open.

"That's it." Caroline gasped and the instructor looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly and Caroline grinned at him. She jumped to her feet then ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed then ran out of the class before he could say anything else. She tried her best not to go at vampire speed but she could barely contain her excitement. She ran into the water where the others were swimming and chatting, still fully dressed but she didn't care. "Guys!" Caroline exclaimed and the four of them looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Bonnie asked her.

"I had an idea!" She grinned and they were all surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - if I did, there would be Daroline and Elena would be compelled off the show.

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"An idea for what?" Stefan asked her curiously as he dipped his head backwards enjoying how the warm water felt in his hair.<p>

"To kill Klaus!" She exclaimed like it was so obvious and they all looked surprised.

"What's the idea?" Bonnie asked her. She was so hoping for someone to have an idea because she was desperate to get Damon back already.

"Well, you know his curse?" She asked and Bonnie nodded. "You found the original spell for that, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, but Caroline, that would still make him an Original vampire so we'd still be in the same position." Bonnie said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Bonnie." Caroline said. "My idea is that instead of blocking his werewolf side, let's find a way to change the curse to block his Original vampire side." She said and all of their jaws dropped. "That way he'll _only _be a werewolf. We can easily kill a werewolf." She said to them.

"That's genius." Ric said wide eyed.

"Brilliant, Caroline." Stefan agreed so happily. He was so proud of her for coming up with it.

"He was born a dormant werewolf so it's his Original vampire side that is invincible, not his werewolf side." Caroline grinned.

"I'll personally slap Damon the next time he calls you a twit." Anna smiled at her and they all laughed.

"He means it in the common sense way, not that I'm actually stupid." Caroline said and they chuckled at her defending Damon as always.

"I'll read over the spell as soon as we get home and see how I can rewrite it. This is great, Care. How did you even come up with that?" Bonnie asked with a big smile.

"Just something the yoga instructor said." Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe Damon can help the next time you talk to him." Stefan said and Caroline shook her head.

"No, Stefan. Damon can't be involved in any plans regarding Klaus. He could be compelled to kill anyone who tries to harm Klaus. He needs to stay in the dark." Caroline said surprising them. "_But _if we _can _find a way, I can distract Damon so he isn't there just in case he tries to protect Klaus." She said.

"Didn't the first curse require the sacrifice of the original Petrova?" Stefan asked and Caroline shot him a stony look.

"If I've learned anything at all it's that the good of the many outweigh the good of the one. Klaus needs to die regardless if he has Damon or not because _thousands _of people will die in the future if Klaus doesn't die." Caroline said surprising all of them. "So I really don't care if the spell requires the doppelganger sacrifice or my sacrifice or 400 damn _goats_. This is bigger than us." Caroline said and they all reluctantly understood that she had a very good point.

* * *

><p>They flew home two days later, relaxed, refreshed and ready to start over. Bonnie studied the original curse and studied all of her spells and magical elements and tried to come up with the best possible way to create the new curse. The other four looked for other curses, studied them and passed their notes to Bonnie, and about a week later, Bonnie had part of the solution. They were back in the boarding house and she had to tell them.<p>

"I can't avoid the doppelganger sacrifice." Bonnie said to them. "But, the doppelganger for this particular curse has to be a vampire since it's Klaus' vampire side that we're trying to block. You see the Original Petrova was a dormant werewolf. That's why she was sacrificed." Bonnie said surprising them.

"So we could use Katherine." Ric said and Bonnie nodded.

"That works out pretty well." Anna smirked and they chuckled considering Anna couldn't stand Katherine.

"The only problem is, if Elena is turned into a vampire, she can be used to bring Klaus _back_ after he's dead." Bonnie said and they all thought about that.

"Is there a way that you could put a spell on Elena making her _unable _to be turned?" Ric asked.

"No." Bonnie replied. "Because every curse has to have a way to break it. I literally _can't _make it so she can never be turned." Bonnie said.

"That's not the thing to focus on at the moment. The thing to focus on is finding Katherine." Caroline said. "Stefan will be our best bet for that." She added.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because she loves you. You could trick her." Caroline said like it was so obvious.

"Fine." Stefan replied.

"How the hell are we going to find her if Klaus can't even hunt her down?" Ric asked.

"Elena's blood. I could track her with that." Bonnie said.

"Okay, so Stefan, Anna and I can go get Katherine while you two keep researching." Caroline suggested to Ric and Bonnie.

"How is that going to work?" Stefan asked.

"You distract her, Anna grabs her, I vervain her. The three of us keep her passed out until we can lock her up in the cell." Caroline replied.

"She's stronger than me." Anna pointed out.

"Yeah but she's not stronger than vervain, you _and _Stefan." Caroline replied. "Nobody tells Elena about the plan, by the way." She warned.

"Then how are we going to get her blood?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Damon taught me a little vampire trick. I'll get it." Caroline smirked.

* * *

><p>That evening it was late when Caroline appeared back at the boarding house with a vial of Elena's blood.<p>

"How did you get it?" Bonnie asked her surprised and Caroline chuckled.

"Vervain doesn't work on the unconscious mind. I compelled her in her dream." Caroline smirked and they all looked surprised.

"Compelled her to what?" Bonnie asked.

"Not wake up while I took some blood from her finger then to think she accidentally cut herself while cooking." Caroline said amused.

"I didn't know that vervain doesn't work on the unconscious mind." Stefan said confused.

"It's not widely known." Anna replied. "It's really rare for a vampire to be able to enter an unconscious mind and compel their will. I've never heard of a vampire as young as Caroline being able to do it. _I_ can't even do it." She admitted shocking them.

"It took _a lot _of practice." Caroline replied.

"Still, that's really impressive, Care." Anna smiled widely at her and Caroline grinned back.

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." She smiled and they chuckled at how everything in Caroline's mind went back to Damon in some way or another.

"Oh, Stefan, I almost forgot." Bonnie said pulling out a small bottle from her bag.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I figured you'd rather I didn't see _every _memory of yours so I wrote the potion version of the compulsion removal spell. It'll do the same thing, but I won't have to see it." Bonnie said handing the bottle to Stefan who grinned at her.

"Thanks." He said.

"If you drink the full amount you should be hit with about the same quantity of memories that I was able to get from you per sitting. You can't have it more than about once a week but I'll make you another one next week." She said.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Bonnie immediately set to work on doing the locator spell on Katherine. She set up a map of the world and the drop moved to Seattle.<p>

"She's in Seattle." Bonnie said to them.

"Just give me two seconds and I'll run and print off a map of Seattle." Caroline replied then darted out of the room.

"But she will have moved by the time you get there." Bonnie called to her and Caroline darted back.

"Oh. That's a good point. Well, I'll still print it off then you have it for when we get there." Caroline said then disappeared again and Bonnie chuckled.

"Let's get packed then." Anna said to Stefan who nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>They were on a flight the following morning and once they arrived they called Bonnie who did the spell and she told them Katherine was at 411 University Street. They made their way there and discovered it was the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Caroline went up to the front desk and compelled them to show her the guest list and they found Katherine under 'Kathy Pierson' in the hotel's signature 'Cascade' suite. Anna thought Katherine's arrogance at not being found was highly amusing. They booked their own deluxe suite on the same floor then Caroline and Anna went to their suite and Stefan went to have a drink in the hotel bar since that was the plan.<p>

Stefan was at the bar for hours. He had drink after drink. He talked to patrons. He talked to the bartender and he was actually having a really good time. He'd almost completely forgotten about Katherine until...

"Stefan." He turned around and his look of surprise was genuine as he'd been busy talking to the woman next to him.

"Katherine?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"You didn't track me down?" She asked and he saw there was a drop of hurt mixed in at the fact he _didn't _track her down. (Or so she thought.)

"Why would I track you down?" He asked sceptically and she pouted. "Is there something in particular that you want?" He asked.

"I thought you were with Klaus." She said ignoring his question.

"Damon switched places with me." He replied with a shrug and she looked surprised.

"So why aren't you in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Why would I be? There are far greater delicacies to be had." He said glancing at the woman beside him purposely so that he looked like he meant her blood. "Speaking of that." Stefan ignored Katherine and gave the woman a dazzling smile. "I have a nice bottle of champagne cooling in my suite. Care to join me?" He asked her seductively and she blushed.

"I'd like that." She replied and he offered his hand to her and she took it.

"Later, Katherine." He smirked as he walked past her with the woman and Katherine visibly bristled at being ignored. Stefan knew Katherine would be furious at being dismissed like that.

* * *

><p>Just as he got to his suite door with the woman, Katherine appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the woman and compelled her away.<p>

"What did you do that for? That was my dinner." Stefan pouted.

"Well... we're alone, you're suite is _right there_... seems like the perfect time..." She leaned up so that he would feel her breath on his lips. "To get reacquainted." She replied and he smirked.

"And why would I do that?" He asked her.

"Because this time you can bite me back." She said deviously then kissed him. Stefan did _not _want to be kissing Katherine but if this was how he was going to get her into the suite, so be it. So he reluctantly kissed her back. He pulled her closer while he got his room key out from his pocket and opened the door. He walked her backwards into the suite while she unbuttoned his shirt and she was completely distracted by him. She yelped in surprise when Anna and Caroline stuck four vervain darts into her back at the same time and Stefan pulled away and looked at her amused.

"You're right. We did track you down." He said to her amused and she shot him a glare just before she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"See? I knew you'd be our best shot at getting her." Caroline said to him proudly and he chuckled then buttoned his shirt back up.

"We need to get Bonnie's potion down her throat." Anna said and Caroline hurried over to the table and grabbed the potion. Bonnie had made it so that it would keep a vampire incapacitated for 24 hours which would give them enough time to get her back to Mystic Falls before she woke up. Caroline handed the potion to Anna who then crouched on the floor, opened Katherine's mouth and poured the contents down her throat.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"We tie her up." Stefan replied.

"But how are we going to get her out of the hotel without being detected?" Caroline asked.

"Go into her suite and see if she has a big suitcase. We can stuff her inside it." Anna shrugged and both Caroline and Stefan chuckled.

"Note to self – do not piss Annabelle off." Caroline quipped and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Anna and Caroline were sitting in the cargo hold with the suitcase that Katherine was still unconscious in. They managed to get the red eye from Seattle to Richmond so they didn't have to stay overnight. They'd been in the air for over two hours when Stefan noticed Caroline staring off into space as she absently turned her engagement ring around her finger over and over again.<p>

"Care?" She looked over at Stefan with a curious expression waiting for him to speak again. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her softly.

"I was just wondering what Damon's up to." She replied with a small smile. "Obviously, I don't want to know _everything _he's up to with Klaus, but I was just wondering if maybe he's somewhere exciting doing something interesting." She shrugged and Stefan gave her a kind of broken hearted look at the fact her whole world revolved around his brother. Stefan had though he'd loved Elena but after seeing how in love Caroline was first hand, he was starting to understand that the love he'd had for Elena wasn't real. What Caroline felt was true love. The way Caroline was ingrained in Damon so much that compulsion couldn't erase her – that was true love.

"You haven't talked to him since you're birthday, have you?" Anna asked her sadly.

"No." Caroline replied with a sigh. "It's been weeks. I really miss him." She said looking down at her hands.

"What are you going to do once we have him back?" Stefan asked her hoping she would look into the future and feel hope. So she would feel like there was something to look forward to.

"You mean what am I going to do when Klaus is dead and Damon's free?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded. "Cry for about a day and a half." She replied and they both chuckled.

"What about after that?" Anna asked curiously with a smile.

"After that I'm going to hose him down with disinfectant then get myself _laid_." She replied and they both laughed loudly.

"That's so funny." Stefan chuckled.

"Why disinfectant?" Anna asked amused.

"Who knows how many chicks he's been screwing with Klaus?" Caroline replied.

"Doesn't bother you?" Anna asked sceptically and Caroline sighed.

"It's not his fault." Caroline replied. "In his normal mind, Damon wouldn't sleep with anyone else. When his memories come back he'll feel guilty enough about that without me adding to it when it wasn't his fault." She said. "So, no. I'm not going to let myself be bothered by that. I just want him safe regardless what that means." She added.

"He's lucky that you're so understanding. I don't think everyone would feel that way." Stefan replied.

"I love him, Stefan, and I know he loves me. Some random meaningless sex he has with strangers to scratch an itch while he's compelled isn't going to ever be strong enough to change how we feel." She said and they both kind of grinned at her.

"He's lucky to have you, Care." Stefan said with a smile.

"I hope I find what you found with Damon some day." Anna smiled.

"Ugh. Don't." Caroline replied and they both looked surprised.

"Why not?" Stefan asked her confused.

"Because when crap like Klaus happens it makes you fucking lose your sanity." Caroline muttered and they chuckled.

"What about the rest of the time though?" Anna smirked and Caroline couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"It's worth the crap." Caroline replied and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Ric had been sitting next to each other on the couch in the boarding house reading through books when Ric dozed off. Bonnie was getting tired too and the way she was propped up against the back of the couch with her feet up on a chair was so comfortable... she dozed off too. Her eyes fluttered open again a couple of hours later and she realised that she was hugged into Ric's side and his arms were around her. She could hear by his even breathing that he was still asleep and she knew that he'd hardly been sleeping since their return from their vacation because he was so determined to get Damon back, so she didn't want to wake him. She moved just a tiny bit then looked up at his face and she saw his heavy lids open as he looked down at her. She was surprised that he didn't move his arms right away. She'd expected him to be weirded out.<p>

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I just woke up." She replied. "If you want to get some more sleep, just take Damon and Care's room." She said and he shook his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm wiped out with the reading but I'm awake now. I won't get back to sleep." He said and she nodded.

"I'm not really tired anymore either." She agreed.

"Are you cold?" He asked her concerned.

"A little." She nodded.

"Why don't I go get the fireplace started?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I think I can do that a little quicker." She said and he chuckled while Bonnie concentrated then the fireplace suddenly danced with flames.

"I forgot about that." He replied amused and she smiled. She had to admit it was refreshing that he forgot she was a witch even for just a second. "Want a drink?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great." She replied.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Bonnie was sitting in front of the fireplace staring into the flames as she took another sip of the bourbon Ric had given her. She was a little drunk as was he and he was down in the cellar grabbing another bottle. They hadn't taken a break since they got back from vacation so they were enjoying just doing nothing to refresh their minds.<p>

He was back a few minutes later and he sat beside her as he opened the other bottle. She held up their two glasses and he poured a little into both of them.

"Thanks." She replied then took a sip and revelled the way it burned down her throat. "Have you ever thought about turning into a vampire?" She asked him softly and he looked at her curiously.

"It crosses my mind more than it should." He replied. "I just... This group of people that we spend all of our time with... it's like we've become..." He trailed off trying to find the word.

"Family?" Bonnie asked him softly and he nodded.

"Family." He agreed. "I couldn't imagine life without Damon's snarky comments and having a drink with him, Caroline's cheerful can-do attitude about even the most mundane or difficult tasks, Anna's dry and hysterical sense of humour, debates with Stefan about history..." He said then looked at her. "And you." He said staring into her eyes and her breath hitched. "But they're all vampires... and eternity wouldn't seem so scary with all of them around to spend it with." He said and she nodded.

"I understand." She replied. "I feel the same way. We've all spent so much time together... life just wouldn't be worth it without all of them in it." She said.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Are you going to?" Bonnie asked him and he thought about it.

"I will if you will." He replied and she looked a little surprised.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"You know why, Bonnie." He replied and Bonnie felt her cheeks heat a little with a blush.

"Why haven't you said anything?" She asked.

"Because you're still technically a student at the school for another three months. It wouldn't be right." He replied.

"But it's different. Our lives revolve around the supernatural. We spend practically all our time together outside of school and I'm not in your class. It's not a typical situation." She replied and he looked at her in contemplation.

"Are you saying..." He started as he studied her face for her reaction and she swallowed nervously.

"Yes." She replied because it was true and she was a little drunk so she wasn't as insecure or nervous as she would normally be. He leaned forward a little and Bonnie's stomach fluttered at what was about to happen. She closed the distance and let her lids drift closed just as her lips brushed his. His hand moved up to softly cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He kissed her once. Twice. Then on the third time he deepened the kiss and tasted her tongue in the silkiest of ways. The kiss was soft and sensual and wow, what a kiss! Bonnie's hands moved to his sides as she moved closer to him and his free arm snaked around her back and held her firmly against him while they continued to kiss. Their kiss turned a little more passionate moments later and somehow Bonnie was slowly moving onto her back in front of the fire place with Ric leaning on top of her. She unbuttoned his shirt carefully as they kept kissing until it left his bare chest and stomach exposed and her fingertips ghosted down his body. Ric kind of registered then where it was going and he pulled away to look at her face. There she lay underneath him with kiss swollen lips and her face glowed from the reflection of the fire and Ric was blown away with how utterly beautiful she looked in that moment.

"Bonnie." He said softly and she gave him a small smile.

"Don't over think it, Ric." She said softly. "Tonight, just see me as Bonnie. Just Bonnie. Not a student or witch or anything. I'm just Bonnie. We can talk about all of it another time." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back and she nodded.

"I'm sure." She replied.

So he didn't over think it, he just kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, the star couple would be Daroline :D

* * *

><p>You Saved Me<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Bonnie was lying cuddled into Ric's chest on her side and his arms were around her. The fireplace provided enough warmth for their bare bodies for it to be comfortable there. Ric kissed her bare shoulders and her hand rubbed slow and soft circles against his hip. They were broken out of their blissful afterglow by Bonnie's phone ringing. She moved away from Ric's arms and reached over to her jeans and pulled out her phone then rolled back into his arms and he chuckled at the fact she'd clearly been comfortable there.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey, Bon. That's us in the car. We should be back in about an hour and a half._" Caroline said.

"Great. The ropes are ready as is the cell." She replied.

"_Awesome. Everything okay?_" Caroline asked.

"Everything's great." Bonnie smiled at Ric who smiled back.

"_That's good. If you're tired, just head to bed. We can get her tied up._" Caroline replied sweetly.

"That's okay, Care. I'm not tired." She said giving Ric a small smirk and his own devious smile appeared on his face in understanding.

"_Okay, sweetie. We'll see you soon!_"

"Bye, Care." Bonnie replied then hung up and tossed her phone aside.

"So... we have an hour and a half?" Ric asked and she giggled.

"Mmhmm." She smiled. She ran her nails softly down his side and he shivered a little. She looked down and saw his cock begin to harden again. Ric kissed her neck and his hand moved to her breast then his fingertips teased her nipple and she gasped a little as her sensitive nerves tingled and her nipple firmed. His hand trailed down her body until he dipped his fingers between her legs and she opened for him allowing him access. He ran his fingers through her folds and she moaned at the sensation. Her sexy little moans were enough to make him harden the rest of the way and when she saw it she moved her hand to his shaft and wrapped her fingers around him and he moaned against her skin at the contact.

Ric rolled onto his back pulling Bonnie on top of him. She moved her knees to straddle him from either side then she positioned his cock at her entrance and slid down onto him and he groaned at the tightness. He held her hip with one hand and moved the thumb of his other hand to her clit and he rubbed circles while she moved up and down on top of him and she moaned at the amazing feeling. Her hands rested on his chest while she bounced and it wasn't long until she felt her build up and she bit her lip to stop from calling out. She shook a little when her orgasm hit and she clenched around Ric and he groaned at the amazing feeling around him.

When she was finished, Ric carefully flipped her onto her back to finish himself off as he wasn't far behind. Bonnie held him close to her and kissed him while he thrust inside her and she concentrated on working her muscles around him which made him grunt in pleasure against her lips. She felt his body stiffen and he moaned loudly into her mouth as he spilled his seed inside of her. He slumped down on top of her when he was finished and she kissed the side of his neck. He was still inside of her and he loved the feeling of being connected to her. He'd felt for her for so long. He'd thought it was wrong but nothing could be wrong that felt _that _right. He pulled up to look at her beautiful face and he ran his hand down her face.

"You're so beautiful, Bonnie." He said softly and she smiled and blushed a little.

"Don't you see it now, Ric?" She whispered. "This feels right." She said and he nodded.

"It does. It feels perfect." He whispered back and her stomach fluttered.

"Don't worry. We can keep this to ourselves until school is finished." She replied.

"You don't want to tell Caroline, Anna and Stefan?" He asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, of course, I just mean outside of them. We trust them with our lives so of course we can tell them." She replied and he smiled and nodded.

"So you'll be with me?" He asked her and she smiled.

"You know the answer to that." She replied softly then kissed him.

* * *

><p>Stefan carried the suitcase with Katherine in it into the boarding house in one hand and their little travel holdall in the other while Anna and Caroline walked in behind him and closed the door. He set down the bags while Bonnie went over to Caroline and Anna to hug them and both Anna and Caroline chuckled.<p>

"It totally worked, Stef." Caroline said to him amused and he chuckled.

"What worked?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You smell of Ric and sex so our plan to leave you alone together worked." Anna smirked and Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped while Ric cleared his throat nervously.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"We've all been waiting for it to happen. Damon and I had a bet on." Caroline teased amused.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Ric muttered and they chuckled.

"Who won it?" Stefan asked amused.

"Well, Damon bet before the end of the school year because that was kinkier and I bet just after the school year... so he won." Caroline smirked and Stefan and Anna chuckled.

"What did he win?" Anna asked amused.

"Something that would even put a blush on a sailor's face." Caroline winked and they all laughed loudly at that.

"That's funny." Stefan chuckled.

"What would you have won?" Anna asked amused.

"Damon dressed up as Superman." Caroline grinned and wiggled her eyebrows and they all buckled over with laughter with both the mental image of that and how _obvious _it was that Caroline was totally turned on by that.

"You need to get him to do that. We need a picture of that." Bonnie giggled.

"Totally." Ric chuckled.

"That would be hilarious." Stefan laughed.

"I totally want to know what would put a blush on a sailor's face." Anna said amused and they laughed.

"Basically, he gets to tie me up in the cell and do whatever the hell he wants to me for like three days." Caroline replied and they laughed.

"Didn't you do that to him once?" Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, but he didn't know about it beforehand." Caroline smirked and they laughed at her devious expression.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked amused.

"I vervained him and held him hostage." Caroline winked and Stefan laughed in surprise.

"He wasn't pissed at that?" Stefan asked and Caroline giggled.

"You're joking, right? We were in there for nearly two days and we were interrupted by my mom showing up to see us and he was pissed at us having to stop then was all 'I'll be _your _hostage whenever the hell you want'." She said and they laughed loudly.

"He trusts her so it's not like she wouldn't have let him go if he really wanted her to." Bonnie said to Stefan who nodded in understanding.

"Doesn't really seem like a fair bet though if all he had to do was dress up." Anna said and Caroline giggled.

"That's not all." She said amused then laughed a little. "We were going to go to random secluded places to role play it and he was going to 'save me' in the costume then obviously I was going to thank him _properly_." She wiggled her eyebrows again and they were laughing hysterically.

"That's so funny!" Bonnie laughed.

"You should have seen the facial expression I got when I told him that." Caroline replied and they laughed. "He was _not _happy about it." She chuckled and they laughed.

"I can imagine." Ric chuckled.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Damon and Klaus were sitting by the pool in the back garden at the mansion they'd compelled to stay at in Texas. There were several girls in the pool splashing and drinking champagne. Klaus noticed Damon's expression. He wasn't looking at any of the girls. He looked like he was staring into space. Klaus had noticed Damon's recent complete disinterest in every woman he saw. He didn't understand it considering Damon had been sleeping with everything in sight for the first couple of weeks. Damon absently took a sip from his champagne glass and Klaus couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"What troubles you, Damon?" Klaus asked and Damon turned his head to look at him in surprise.

"What makes you think I'm troubled?" Damon asked.

"There are eight very attractive women in bikinis in the pool but you haven't looked at even one of them." He replied and Damon sighed.

"I guess I'm having an off day." He muttered.

"Talk to me." Klaus said sincerely and Damon shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'll go get more champagne." Damon said then stood up and went into the house. Klaus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he followed Damon inside.

"Damon." Klaus said and Damon turned around and looked at him. "I'm your friend. Talk to me." He said and Damon eyed him with curiosity.

"Let's sit then." Damon replied motioning for the living room and Klaus nodded then the two of them went in and sat down next to each other on the couch. "Do you truly see me as your friend?" Damon asked him hesitantly and Klaus looked surprised.

"Yes. I truly do." Klaus said sincerely.

"Why?" Damon asked him.

"You don't judge me. You don't try to change me. You accept me." Klaus replied and Damon nodded.

"Then why don't you trust me?" Damon asked him and Klaus looked surprised.

"What makes you think I don't?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not stupid, Klaus. I know you compelled me to forget my life." Damon replied and Klaus froze a little. "But if you truly see me as your friend, why does it matter if I remember?" Damon asked him and Klaus sighed.

"Because with your memories, you don't see me as your friend. You would never trust me. I wanted... a second chance. A clean slate." Klaus admitted a little ashamed and Damon looked at him in contemplation.

"I have known that you compelled me from day one and I still gave you a clean slate. I've never once felt anger towards you because of it. I do see you as my friend." Damon said to him and Klaus visibly looked like he felt bad. "I don't know anything about my life. You said I had a brother but I don't remember him. I want this friendship of ours to be real. I want to trust you but you need to trust me too." He said and Klaus nodded.

"Why have you lost interest in women?" Klaus asked him.

"Caroline." Damon replied and Klaus looked visibly surprised.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"I dream about her." Damon said and Klaus looked _shocked_. "Every night. In my dreams, I love her so much. In my dreams, I only want her. So the women we come across... they just don't compare." He said and Klaus was truly stunned.

"Even compelled, you couldn't forget her." Klaus gasped. He realised then just how much Caroline was ingrained in Damon and it shocked him. He'd never heard of that being possible.

"Is that strange?" Damon asked him and Klaus nodded.

"I have never heard of that happening before." Klaus replied and Damon looked surprised.

"What does it mean?" Damon asked and Klaus sighed.

"It means that you love her so much that your mind was unable to erase her." He said and Damon looked surprised. "I do want you to trust me." Klaus replied as he thought about it. "Damon... she is in Mystic Falls. Go see her." Klaus said and Damon looked stunned.

"Really?" He asked and Klaus nodded.

"Yes. Go see her... then when you come back, I will restore your memory." He said and Damon looked surprised.

"I won't break your trust." Damon said sincerely and Klaus gave him a small smile.

"I will wait here. Go see her." He said. "Take the plane. I'll phone the pilot and instruct him where to take you." He said and Damon smiled.

"Thank you." Damon replied and Klaus nodded. "How long?" He asked.

"Just call me when you are ready to come back and I'll inform the pilot." He said and Damon smiled.

"I won't be long, my friend." Damon said patting him on the arm and Klaus nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Damon." Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>That evening, Damon was standing outside the door of the boarding house. He'd compelled someone to tell him where Caroline lived and they'd directed him there. He'd seen the place in his dreams before so he knew it was the right place. He heard laughter in the house and it sounded like there were several people there. He was hit by nerves, unsure of her reaction to seeing him but he knocked on the door anyway. Moments later he heard footsteps and 'it's probably the pizza' in <em>her <em>voice. He took a breath and waited. The door opened and there she was. She froze in shock and just stared at him. Seconds later she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. His arms went around her automatically and he held her just as tightly. He felt complete again with her in his arms. It felt like the hole in his heart was finally healed. She started to sob a little.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed and he kissed her head and held her tighter.

"I missed you too." He said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Anna and Ric had been sitting around the living room talking while they waited for the pizza to be delivered. When the knock came Caroline ran up to get it and they didn't hear anything at first which had them confused as they'd heard her open the door.<p>

"I missed you so much." They heard her say emotionally and that had them all surprised.

"I missed you too." Their jaws dropped and all four of them ran into the hall. They saw Damon and Caroline wrapped up in a hug and they thought they might fall over in shock.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped.

"How are you here?" Ric asked shocked. Damon looked at them confused.

"Do I know them?" Damon whispered to Caroline and she nodded as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Bonnie, Alaric and Anna. You remember Stefan, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"My brother." He said to her and it sounded a bit like a question.

"Right." She said. "How are you here?" She asked him.

"Klaus let me go for a few days to come see you." He replied and they all looked surprised.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"He said that he wants me to trust him." Damon replied. "And I told him I missed you so he sent me to see you." He said and she looked surprised.

"You told him that you've been dreaming about me?" She asked and he nodded.

"He said that's strange and he's never heard of it before." Damon added.

"We've never heard of it either." Anna smiled.

"Invite him in." Caroline said to Ric and Bonnie like they were stupid.

"Come in, Damon." Ric said.

"Enter." Bonnie added and Damon stepped inside.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said to Caroline who nodded immediately.

"Let's go upstairs." She said to him. "We'll come back down soon." She said to the others who nodded and understood that she wanted even a tiny bit of alone time with him. Caroline led him upstairs to their room then closed the door behind them. She went over to the bed and sat down cross-legged on it. Damon kicked off his boots then climbed up on the bed and sat across from her.

"This is our room?" He asked her and she nodded. "I recognise it from my dreams." He said and she smiled.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered emotionally with a smile.

"I think about you all the time." He said to her and she smiled and took his hand.

"Don't go back." She said to him.

"It's a test. I have to go back." He said to her softly.

"A test?" She asked confused.

"If I go back, Klaus will restore my memories." He said surprising her.

"But... that'll still mean you're gone." She said.

"Maybe he'll let me come see you more often." He said.

"Or maybe I could come with you." She said quietly hoping the other vampires weren't eavesdropping. Damon looked surprised at that.

"You would go with me?" He asked her.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you." She said looking into his eyes and he reached up and touched her cheek softly.

"I don't remember you but I know I would do the same for you." He replied and she smiled.

"That's because you love me." She said and he nodded.

"I know." He replied. "I want you to know that... I haven't touched another woman since I saw you in New York." He said and she looked stunned.

"Really?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

"I dreamt about my birthday. I told you that I couldn't be with anyone else and I've felt that way again since I saw that you were real." He said and her eyes welled with tears.

"Then take me with you when you go back." She said.

"I want to." He replied. "I just don't know if I _can_." He said and she nodded. She knew that was breaking the terms of the deal.

"Ask him." She said.

"I will." He replied. "Can I kiss you?" He asked her and she let out a little surprised giggle.

"I'm your fiancé." She smiled. "You never have to ask." She said and he smirked then leaned forward and kissed her. He was surprised when she pulled him on top of her as she lay down on her back on the bed. He kissed her deeply and she ran her hands along his sides and unbuttoned his shirt and he helped her get her top off. He felt so content for the first time since he lost his memory because being with her felt like being home.

"This feels so... familiar." He said looking into her eyes and she smiled.

"We've had sex hundreds of times. It _is _familiar." She said softly.

"So... you want to?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"I haven't gotten any since before you left. Hell _yeah_, I want to." She smirked and he laughed a little.

"Glad to hear it, Barbie." He smirked and she giggled.

"I missed you calling me that." She said amused. "Now get to it, Salvatore. You have one seriously horny fiancé under you." She teased and he laughed a little.

"I'm in the same boat you know." He smirked and she smiled.

"Then kiss me." She said and he smiled then kissed her.


End file.
